The Reincarnated Twin
by Lavendor Queen
Summary: Shaula Walburga Black, twin of Sirius Orion Black and previously known as Chloe Thompson holds the knowledge of the future and decides to play God with it. Can she help save the lives of so many people from death and insanity? Or will she let them all perish and fall to the Dark Lord Voldemort.
1. Prologue

The occasional sound of a car driving by is heard in the distance. Darkness covers the street in a blanket of black with the slight orange bright light shining itself along the road every couple of feet between each new lamp post.

Walking alone down the path, Chloe Thompson clutches the straps of her denim backpack, covered in badges of different TV shows and movies. Her head down and eyes attached to the floor, she slowly makes her way into an alley, a shortcut to her house. Glancing up slightly and catching sight of a figure walking towards her, she lowers her head again and brushes the dark brown strands of hair to the side of her face.

Using her hair as a curtain to hide her view of the person, she misses the glimpse of silver passing by as the man calmly walks past her before she feels a sharp tug from her backpack being pulled and the shooting of pain from where her bag had once been upon her person.

She feels herself falling backwards as the straps of her bag are pulled roughly on her arms as she lands harshly on her bottom. Ignoring the pain in her back momentarily, she struggles to fight against the man, arms flailing wildly to keep her bag on her as she releases a couple small screeches and squeals.

"Stop fucking moving around bitch!"

Yelling at Chloe, the man momentarily releases the bag from his tough grip only to plunge a sharp object into the small woman's stomach. Silently gasping from shock and pain, she hunches forward over the large knife embedded in her skin and feels the pull of another wound on her back and the pain of it causes her gasp again and make her breathing temporarily stop.

Throughout Chloe processing the pain in her body and her being stabbed, her arms froze in midair, allowing the man time to yank the bag off of her and to start running back down the way he came. Slowly, she brought her hands down to her stomach, placing her tiny hands around the knife Chloe feels the warm liquid of blood dripping out and around the piece of metal.

Her breath shuddered, eyes tearing up. Placing one of her blood covered hands on the floor, she slowly pushes her way up onto her feet and staggers slightly on the spot, finding her balance. Dragging her feet towards the old wooden fence, she collapses onto her knees and leans sideways against the fence for support, whimpering when her wounded back hits against it.

"Hello? Can anyone here me?" She calls out, her voice strained. Her hands were pressed tightly against and around the knife, trying to stop the blood flow. Her breath hitches, tears beginning to slide down her faces as the pain was starting to become overwhelming. Feeling her throat clogging up, Chloe releases a couple coughs as blood dribbles out of her mouth.

"Please! Someone... He-he-help me..." Sobbing out the last part while calling out in the silence of the night, Chloe scrunches her eyes together and pushes against her stomach even more, causing her more pain and tears. Laying her head back against the fence, she slowly begins to relax as goosebumps appear on her skin. Giving up on calling out for help, she tries to recall all the basic first aid training she had been given from her time in the army Cadets.

 _'Apply pressure...'_

 _'Don't remove object...'_

 _'Keep them warm...'_

 _'Call for help...'_

 _'Wrap up wound best as possible...'_

 _'Keep them awake until professional help comes...'_

By the time she had recalled as much as possible, the energy she had to move herself was long gone and she was quickly becoming ice cold. Chloe's entire bottom half of her T-shirt had been covered in blood which was running down onto her lap and floor.

The energy she had to apply the pressure on her wound was slowly loosening up and Chloe was speedily realizing how tired she was getting. Forcing herself to peel her eyes open, she found it to be an incredible effort and wanted nothing more then to close them gain and fall sleep.

Attempting to focus her gaze on a spot opposite her, her near perfect vision had become blurry and hazy. Chloe coughed a couple times again causing more blood to dribble out of her mouth and pain to rack through her body. She scrunched her eyes up again in pain and found that she had made a mistake. Chloe couldn't open her eyes again, in fact, she couldn't move at all.

Slowly, her breathing came to a stop as the pain of the knife within her was causing her too much distress and found it easier to stop altogether. Eventually, her entire body became cold, blood that once oozed out of her back and stomach had stopped and her limbs had fallen limp.

Chloe couldn't feel anymore pain. She couldn't feel anymore coldness, blood or even the dirt covered floor that she sat upon. She couldn't feel anything, and she came to realize something.

Chloe Thompson had died on the eighteenth of January, 2017 aged 19 years old.

In another universe, Shaula Walburga Black was born on the third of November, 1959 only 3 minutes after her older twin brother Sirius Orion Black.


	2. Chapter One - Rebirth

For the first couple months, everything was a blur. She wasn't able to fully understand what was going on around her, who was around her or where she even was. Chloe's first real memory was of a young baby lying next to her, stormy grey eyes staring at her in fascination. Her next memory was of a woman who carried an aura around her as if she were superior than others. Soon after, memories begun to blur together and became everyday life.

The baby from her first memory was her twin brother, Sirius Orion Black. It was then Chloe realized, that she had been reborn as someone new. When she learnt of her brothers name, she rationalized that her new parents must be large fans of the _Harry Potter_ series. But when she found out her parents names, saw the family tapestry and met Kreacher, the visibly much younger house-elf, she cried herself to sleep.

Chloe was now known as Shaula Walburga Black, and she had been reborn into the _Harry Potter_ series. She would grow up in the middle of a war, watch people she would grow to love die and others turn traitor to the people they called family. Shaula cried for the future she would have, the future she now shared with so many children who she will grow up with. She cried for the brother she has and how his life would be, and for the brother she would gain in a few years time.

Over the next couple months Shaula planned for a way to make Sirius' life to be better, to try and change the outcome of the war, to stop Voldemort before he would kill Lily Evans and James Potter. To help Severus Snape and give Regulus Black the life he should have had without having to die. She knew that she would do all of this, even if it cost her, her life.

In the next two and a half years, Shaula watched as Sirius and herself grew and how the both of them begun taking etiquette lessons as soon Walburga Black announced her second pregnancy. Shaula was almost certain that this baby would be Regulus.

One day, when Sirius and Shaula were playing a game of hide and seek in one of the many rooms of the house on the second floor, Kreacher had apparated into the room. The popping sound of the apparation drawing both of their attention to the elf. They were two years old at the time, nearing the end of January.

"Master and Mistress wishes for little Master and little Mistress to go to the drawing room immediately." Kreacher spoke, giving us a bow before dismissing himself. Most likely off to make lunch or something. The two children turned to look at each other in happiness, it was only a week ago that their mother was taken to the hospital in labour with their youngest sibling.

Upon entering the drawing room they both go to the empty couch as Walburga and Orion Black had taken up the other, along with a small swaddled up object. Shaula sat up as straight as possible and giving the two adults in the room her full attention, while Sirius stared outright at the baby in their mothers embrace. Walburga's arms occasionally gave a small rock, as if making sure the baby would stay quiet.

"Sirius, Shaula. This is your new younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black. You will help raise him and look after him, making sure he follows the ways of the Noble and Ancient House of Black." Orion stated, catching both of the children's attention. Sirius' face morphed into a determined one, a large grin overtaking it as he nodded. Shaula merely smiled slightly and gave a slight nod.

"Good, at the moment he will be staying on the same floor as us and when he becomes slightly older, we may move him to the second floor and if not, then we'll add another room to your floor for him. Is that understood." Mother and Father stared the two down, as if daring them to go against what they had said.

Over the next couple years, the two children played with their new brother, while attending balls, gatherings, lessons on etiquette, pureblood supremacy and more. It wasn't until the twins had turned five years old, that Sirius began questioning about muggleborns and muggles. That was when it started going down.

"Why are they mudbloods? What did they do wrong?" His grey eyes stared up innocently at their tutor. The old lady who taught the three children span sharply around, small beady eyes narrowing at the boy, as she addressed them.

"Mudbloods are filthy creatures who steal their powers from the purebloods and halfbloods, creating filthy squibs. Mudbloods are nothing but idiotic, stupid, pathetic little mongrels who don't know when to keep their trap shut!" The woman's dull voice screeched as she ranted and raved. Regulus appeared to be taking it all in, seeming to believe the lies that were being told. Shaula already knew what to expect when Sirius asked this question, knowing not to believe anything that's said about the muggle-borns and muggles. Sirius' face tightened, turning into confusion.

"But how would they steal magic? Aren't they like us?" Sirius asked her, still not entirely understanding what their tutor means by that. It was at that moment their mother came in, hearing the question her eldest child asked.

"It doesn't matter how, they just do! They are filthy and disgusting things that should be killed." Walburga sneered, hatred clearly displayed on her twisted face. That was the start of how things started to spiral down.

Nearly everyday Sirius would argue with Walburga and any tutor that would teach them. Yelling would erupt between the two of them, Orion never stepping in but never allowing Sirius the chance to argue against him.

Regulus would sometimes watch these arguments, other times he would try to focus on something else or be in another room, distracted by Shaula who would try and teach him things she learnt in her previous life. When she wasn't with Regulus, she would watch the arguments happen, never interfering but never adding her input when asked either. Her mother would sneer at her when she never took part, as if knowing that Shaula would take her brothers side.


	3. Chapter Two - Growing Up

Nearly a couple months after the first argument, late at night when everyone should be sleeping, Sirius crept into his twins bedroom, sliding under the sheets on the bed. Shaula turned her head to the side, staring into the grey eyes of her brother, watching the silver flecks flicker around his pupils.

"Why don't you ever say anything? Do you think the muggleborns are bad like mother and father say?" Sirius whispered, his voice breaking the silence of the bedroom. Shaula shifted, so she was lying on her side, facing her brother.

"No, I know the muggleborns are good people, I know they are. I just don't like arguing with mother and father... They scare me." She whispered back, staring into the story grey eyes of her brother. He simply nodded, then shuffled his head foreword so that their foreheads touched, then closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Shaula laid awake for another hour, allowing Sirius' question to bounce around in her head before falling to sleep herself.

Over the next couple years, Shaula grew closer to her two brothers, acted civil towards Kreacher and her parents and attended galas, etiquette lessons, 'play dates' with potential future suitors and tried to remain hidden in the background.

She was known as the silent, sane Black. Sirius was known as the rambunctious and rebellious Black and Regulus was the shy and respectful Black. Each sibling had their defining traits and despite what Orion wanted to believe, he knew that Sirius would be no Slytherin. However, he had hope for other two children. Walburga did not have hope however, she only had expectations that were to be met. Perfect Slytherin sons that would carry the name Black for generations for the boys and a perfect Slytherin daughter who would make a perfect wife and bear pureblood children.

On Shaula's fifth birthday, she received a black journal with silver lining and her name engraved on the front in cursive with a beautiful matching black quill with silver accents and a pot of ink. She filled the whole journal with every bit of knowledge she had of what would occur in the future in just under a month. She used her grey lace ribbon to tie around the book and kept it hidden under a floorboard underneath her bed, promising to herself to charm to book with a password once she learnt. Once complete, she asked her father for another journal for Christmas.

This journal was black with green lining and her name written in cursive on the front. This one she used to plan out events, theories and possibilities that could make not only hers, but her brothers lives easier in the future. She didn't want Regulus to grow up without Sirius and to die young again. He was her brother and she loved him so much, she knew it was selfish of her, but she wanted him safe. But she also knew she needed him to get Voldemort to use Kreacher for the locket. Otherwise, how else would she grab one of his horcruxes?

She tried to find a way to make Sirius' life easier for when he was put into Gryffindor. From thinking of getting the Potters to adopt him after the first year to manipulating her parents to believe that Sirius was going to be an inside spy and make everyone believe in the 'correct' views of the blood supremacy.

Years past, Walburga remained horrid, Sirius continued to argue for the muggleborns, Orion stayed out of the way. (Mainly in his office.) Regulus and Shaula focused on their studies and remaining in the background.

However, during many nights over the years, both Regulus and Sirius would sneak into Shaula's room and they would talk about everything. Shaula would even sometimes tell them stories about muggles and what they were like. Whenever they asked her how she knew, she would always give the same response-

"I see things in my dreams."

Although untrue, they held a sense of honesty. As her dreams were often memories of her old life as Chloe and of her old family and friends.

When she and Sirius turned eight, she began to hear whispers of a dark lord rising. Muggles and muggleborns being killed. She knew that Voldemort was beginning to gain his reputation, Death Eaters were soon going to be crawling all over the place.

That night she lay in bed, her thoughts running rampant as she thought of the coming years and who she could trust. Was she going to trust Peter? Was she going to help Severus or condemn him for acts he had commuted yet? Was she going to let the Sorting Hat choose her house without her opinion or would she ask it to put her in Slytherin or Gryffidor to be with either of her brothers?

Before she realised it, tears had sprung to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, gasps for air from her mouth filled the silence of the room as her chest heaved. Her head ached from the lack of oxygen and she realised she was panicking. What if it all failed? What if she was killed before she could even change anything for the better? Was she going to be another Dumbledore and manipulate everything? Silent sobs escaped her lips with the only noise in the filling the room now being the occasional loud gasp for air.

In the morning she woke up with a splitting headache, aching throats and eyes that also appeared bloodshot. Her pillow was damp and stale tear tracks covered her face as bits of crust wrapped itself around her nostrils from her snot. Giving a slight cough as she unsteadily got out of bed, she speedily walked into the closest bathroom and washed her face of any evidence of last nights crying an carried on as if it never happened. No one at breakfast said anything when they saw her slightly red eyes.


	4. Chapter Three - The Letters

It was November 3rd 1970, Sirius and Shaula's eleventh birthday. All three children sat at the dining table with Walburga and Orion, awaiting for the two Hogwarts letters to come. Sirius sat in his chair, bouncing slightly as he ate his breakfast whilst Shaula sat in trepidation. A million thoughts flying through her head as she contemplated a thousand different scenarios.

The sound of an owl entering the room broke her thoughts as everyone watched it drop two envelopes onto the table, grab a piece of bacon from Regulus' plate, and fly out the window. Sirius let out a bark of laughter as Shaula let out a sigh of relief as they both reached over to grab their letters.

 _Sirius Black_

 _Number 12 Grimmau-_

Shaula furrowed her brows and lets out a giggle before holding out Sirius' letter to him.

"We grabbed each other's letters." Shaula said as they grabbed each other's letters from the other. Sirius let's out a chuckle as Regulus smiles, amused by our letter swap.

"Thanks sis, I don't really fancy going to Hogwarts as you." Sirius replies, before tearing open his letter to read it. She only shakes her head in reply before opening her letter.

 _Dear Miss Black_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on the 1st September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Shaula grabbed the second piece of parchment from the envelope and gave it a quick scan, not entirely caring as to what it really says.

"Later today your mother and I will take you all to Diagon Alley so that you both may collect your school items and you can begin reading the material." Orion said.

"Yes Father." Shaula replied as Sirius nodded in response. Walburga glared down at him in disdain before giving Shaula a tight lipped smile.

Later on the five flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and walked round to the back. Orion tapped on a couple of the bricks and the wall moved, revealing the bustling street that was Diagon Alley.

Shaula, Sirius and Regulus all shared a large grin. They very rarely got the chance to go to Diagon Alley due to it being constantly busy. The three prepared to rush off in excitement before their curiosity was broken by a harsh cough by their mother.

"I don't want any of you running off. You are to represent the house of Black and must act sophisticated and proper. If I see anyone of you running rampant you will not like your punishment." She sneered at the three children, which visibly dampened Shaula's and Regulus' mood and angering Sirius who let out a huff of frustration.

They start off at the clothes shop, Thimble's Threads. Only the finest tailored clothes for the Blacks, and Shaula suspected that Madame Malkin's either wasn't open yet or wasn't the what the finest quality that Walburga liked.

For an hour the twins stand on their pedestals as they're measured and fitted into their school robes. Sirius becoming twitchy after the first five minutes and getting scolded. Shaula however becoming light-headed from standing in the same spot, she never had the best health. Every now and then she would take a deep breath to try and hopefully help her head.

Eventually they left with the promise of their uniforms being sent to them over the next few days. They then went over to the apothecary, allowing Walburga to collect their required items as they wandered around the shop.

"Don't you rascals touch anything! If you break it you pay for it!" An elderly man at the till yelled across the room to them from the counter, Regulus nodded, visibly scared by the man. Sirius simply glares at him as Shaula wraps an arm around Regulus' shoulders.

"Ignore him Reg, if anyone breaks anything it'll be Sirius anyway." Shaula said and giggles as Sirius spins round to them and gives a mock gasp. Regulus laughs as well.

"Me? Break anything? I'm offended Shau!" Sirius gives a fake look of betrayal to which she only rolls her eyes at. They continue browsing until they're called out by their mother. Next was Shaula's favourite shop.

Florish and Blotts.

Shaula turns to her mother, "May I go look around Mother?" she asks once they enter the shop. Regulus looks up expectantly at Walburga whilst Sirius rolls his eyes, not at all surprised by the question.

"20 minutes. I want you all standing by the desk in 20 minutes, and have your school books with you as well. Sirius, keep an eye on your sister and brother." The elder woman replied before both she and Orion walk off to another part of the store. Again Sirius rolls his eyes, before walking off as well to the Quidditch section most likely. Shaula and Regulus both grin at each other before running off to look at all the books.

Shaula first finds and grabs all the required books she needs before she begins to browse. Her fingers glide over the spines of the books on the shelves.

 _Curses for Beginners_

 _100 ways to Jinx a Person_

 _How to Occlude the Mind V.1_

 _Magical Spells and it's History in Britain_

Shaula plucked book after book from the shelves, reading blurbs and flicking through pages before placing them back on the shelves. She thought over the future, what skills she needed to learn to defend herself, how to be stronger, fight better. For the time being, Shaula reckoned she had a good few years before the First Wizarding War started and decided that her training should be properly evened out.

 _'Three books. Just three books for now will do.'_ She thought to herself and grabbed the three books she thought most useful for the time being.

 _Healing for the Clusmy by Honey Klutz_

 _Helpful Herbs and how you can Benefit from them by Ivy Word_

 _Charms: A Guide around the Wand by Thomas Randell_

"Why are you getting a book on healing?" Asked Regulus as he looked at his sister, his own book choices clutched in his arms.

"Because Sirius is a very clumsy person Reg and I bet the Healer at Hogwarts will get sick of seeing him all the time." Shaula lied, hoping Regulus would believe her and leave it. He nodded, his curiosity satisfied before he looked down at his feet, a frown on his face.

Shaula places a finger under his chin and lifted his face to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong Reg?"

"When you go to Hogwarts... Promise you won't forget about me." He said, his eyes filled with worry and sadness. She smiled at him.

"How could I ever forget my favourite bookworm? Who else am I going to complain about Sirius' antics to, huh?" Shaula laughed, ruffling Regulus' hair before pulling him to her chest. Regulus moaned, his hair now a mess but didn't protest against the hug.

"Come on, I think it's been 20 minutes so we should go meet mother." Shaula said as she grabbed Regulus' hand and walked to the cash register together, their books held tightly against their chests.

The rest of the day was spent going around the shops in Diagon Alley, collecting school supplies for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Shaula felt both excited and nervous. She was finally going to meet the rest of the Marauders, Minerva McGonagall and loads more of the characters that she had once read about in her books when she lived as Chloe.

But she was also going to watch as friendships were torn apart and what House she will be placed into. She knew already that she wasn't going into Slytherin, she was nowhere near cunning enough to make it into the House. Shaula just prayed that whatever House she ended up in, didn't cause a large rift between her and Regulus. She loved the boy too much to lose him.


	5. Chapter Four - Hogwarts Train

Time flew by for Shaula and before she knew it the first of September had arrived. The Black family could be seen standing on the platform of Nine and three-quarters early the Wednesday morning.

Sirius was looking slightly green, nervous about joining Slytherin but also nervous about the consequences of not becoming a Slytherin as well. Regulus looked ready to cry, losing both his siblings at the same time and not being able to go to Hogwarts with them was going to be tough on the young boy who had known nothing but being with the pair his whole life. Shaula however was in a turmoil of emotions. She didn't want to join Slytherin, in fear of the blatant pureblood brainwashing. However it may seem selfish of her, but she didn't want terrible summers to come home too if she doesn't make Slytherin. She also thought of how she was going to start meeting people that would later play a large role in the future Wars.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the whistle blowing in the train. She felt a push in her back and looked behind. Her mother looked disgustedly at the muggle parents on the platform, she seemed ready to either hex them or kill them.

"In the train now, the pair of you. Can't have you both missing it." She snarled at them. Sirius scoffed before turning to Regulus to say goodbye. Shaula turned to her parents whilst the brothers said goodbye.

"Goodbye mother, father. I'll write you once I arrive." said Shaula, wishing she didn't have to act in a prestigious manner around her parents and instead wishing they were instead friendly. How she wished she had loving parents that would hug her goodbye. Walburga merely gave a nod whilst Orion squeezes her shoulder. The twins switched places, much to Sirius disappointment.

Regulus and Shaula wrapper their arms around each other tightly. They had a strong bond between them, their love of books strength of it. Sirius always rolled his eyes fondly at the pair when he found them sharing one of the large soft sofa chairs, reading a book together.

"I'll be sure to write to you weekly. Tell you all the exciting stories that happen. It'll be like your at Hogwarts with us!" She whispered in his ear, his arms tightening at the last part. He nodded and sniffled. "Cheer up Reg, I'll see you at Christmas. Now see me off with a smile little brother."

He smiled at her, albeit slightly forced but a smile none the less. She kissed his forehead before heading for the train with Sirius. With a final goodbye to their parents, the twins helped each other lifting their trunks into the train and then they were on.

They walked down the slightly crowded corridor, dragging their trunks behind them as they both held a cage in one of their hands, before they entered a carriage that only had one person inside it. It was obviously a nervous first year, a boy covered in scars and a book on his lap. Sirius turns to leave before Shaula pushes him in and closes the door. Giving her a strange look, he stores his trunk along with hers before sitting down and staring out the window. Shaula sits next to the nervous boy.

"Hi, what book are you holding?"

The boy looks up startled at her before looking at the book again and mumbles, "The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde..."

"That's the muggle book by... Robert something... Stevens... Stevens... Stevenson! Right?" Shaula exclaims excitedly and turns to the boy, hoping she was right. He nods at her slowly.

"I'm Shaula, Shaula Black. That's my twin idiot over there, Sirius. What's your name?" She introduced, a small 'Oi' resounding from Sirius but it grabs his attention. He focused on the boy who begins to shake slightly and gulps.

"Re-Remus Lupin."

 _He must be terrified the poor thing. He desperately doesn't want to be discovered._ Shaula thought before slowly grabbing his hand and giving a gentle, reassuring smile to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Remus. If you read as much as me I'm sure that we'll become great friends." Remus' shaking stops at this as he takes a deep breath and calms himself. He smiles back slightly but startles when Sirius barks out a laugh.

"Great, I'm going to be surrounded by book lovers no-" Sirius was interrupted by the door slamming open and a boy with messy black hair enters with a grin.

"Oh no you won't! Troublemaker extraordinaire JAMES POTTER is now here!" His loud voice echoed in the carriage causing Remus to wince slightly and Shaula to sigh.

"YES!" Sirius exclaims before the boys begin talking rapidly to each other, going so fast that Shaula and Remus were unable to understand what they were saying.

"Merlin, the way they're going at it you'd think they've been friends for years and that they haven't just met." Shaula says exasperatedly. Remus chuckles at this and nods in agreement. Shaula attempted to draw Remus into a conversation, successfully managing to when she began discussing the differences between muggle and wizardry stories. Their conversation lasted up until the sweet cart arrived.

"What would you all like?" The lady pushing the cart asked the four. Remus got a couple frogs, James a box of Berties Beans and some frogs, Sirius the same along with a pumpkin pastie and Shaula bought herself multiple blood pops and a bag of fizzing whizbees. Remus turned and looked at her sweet stash.

"Do you want a chocolate frog? You didn't buy one." He asked, his obvious love of chocolate showing through his concern of Shaula's lack of chocolate. She giggled and shook her head.

"Thank you Remus, but I actually don't like chocolate." replies Shaula, only to receive a shocked gasp from both Remus and James. Sirius chuckles at their response, having known about her dislike of chocolate for years.

"Yeah mate. She's an odd one, never liking chocolate. Finds it too sickly she does, yet eats tons of those blood pops of hers though." Sirius pauses, pretending to look out the window of the carriage door to check for people before comically leaning forward and whispering jokingly, "I think she's secretly a vampire." This sets them off laughing, Shaula whacking Sirius on the arm playfully before responding.

"Well I'll have you know Sirius that I think beings like Vampires and Werewolves are positively fascinating." She makes sure to look away from Remus as she mentions the werewolves, fully aware of how he freezes and pales.

"Werewolves are monsters..."

James, Sirius and Shaula all turn to Remus, the former two shocked, whilst Shaula merely rolls her eyes. She was not at all surprised by Remus' response, only irritated.

"Honestly Remus, werewolves aren't monsters. They are misunderstood creatures. It's the person behind the werewolf who makes the monster." She says, holding all three boys attention. She continues, "for example, the werewolf Fenrir Greyback is a monster. He has murdered multiple people and turned even more. Yet the werewolf Jenson Green in America was seen as a hero in the 1800's. He protected a village from the slaughter of a hoard of acromantula. However, the muggle human Adolf Hitler is viewed as a monster as he had thousands of people slaughtered for not fitting his ideological Aryan race. Hitler was a human and is viewed as a monster, Jenson Green was a werewolf yet hailed a hero."

All three boys stared at her in shock. Their eyes wide at the knowledge she held. Shaula gave an awkward cough before leaning back in her seat and sticking a blood pop in her mouth, not having realized that during her explanation, she had slowly been moving forward in her seat.

"You are definitely going into Ravenclaw." James eventually broke the silence, and earned a small 'shut up' from Shaula, who had retreated into a small ball. The heels of her feet on the edge of the cushioned seat and her arms wrapped around her legs, her body pressed into the far corner of the cabin near the door. Sirius gave a laugh before turning to James to resume their conversation from earlier, acting like what Shaula had just said hadn't happened. Remus stared at Shaula, mouth agape and clearly shocked by her knowledge and her passion on the discussion. Shaula gave him a shrug before looking away, the conversation clearly over. Remus turned back to his book and began reading it, looking up at Shaula every so often.

Shaula however, had retreated into her mind. Her gaze unfocused on the wall of the cabin opposite her as her tongue lazily played with the blood pop. Her thoughts ran wild, why had she spoken so much? She knew that she was meant to hold back for at least a year or two, not release everything immediately. She inhaled deeply, before letting it out through her nose. There was no point in worrying about it now, it had already happened.

When her gaze once more refocused, it was only due to Sirius lightly tapping her shoulder and telling her to put her uniform on as they had nearly arrived. She hadn't even realized that she had dazed for so long and that she had eaten her pop hours before. Her stomach growled in hunger at the thought of her blood pop and her lack of eating through the day.

Slowly unbending her stiff legs and standing up with a groan, she grabbed her uniform and left to change in the girls toilets. Upon returning to the carriage, for the last part of the journey she played exploding snap with the three boys. Finally, the train came to a halt. All three looked up at each in both excitement and nerves.

"I guess this is it." Shaula said and then stood up to head out of the carriage. Here came her first task, getting sorted.


	6. Chapter Five - The Sorting

The weather outside the train was chilly, but not cold enough to shiver. She stuck with her brother, looking around at all the children that were filling up the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A voice yelled out, bringing Shaula's attention to a tall man with the biggest beard she had ever seen. She tugged in Sirius' robe.

"This way." She nodded toward the man, and started making her way towards him. The four all shuffled amongst the sea of people towards the tallest man on the platform, whom Shaula began to realise was Hagrid.

"All firs' years over here!" Hagrid said once more before looking at all the small 11 year olds. Satisfied that he had all the first years, he led them towards the boats. It was in the distance that everyone could see Hogwarts castle. There were 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' coming from many of the children who were amazed by the castle.

"Right yer lot, no more'n four to a boat." said Hagrid as he waited for everyone to get to a boat.

Shaula and the three boys headed for the same one, determined to stick together. Well, Shaula made sure to hold onto Sirius and Remus, not wanting to lose Sirius and not wanting Remus to be alone. Allowing the three boys to get on the boat first, Shaula stood on the dock for a bit, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Shaula, you getting on? We might have to leave you behind if you don't hurry up." Sirius said cheekily, a grin on his face. James laughed slightly. Shaula looked at the slight gap between the dock and the boat and released a long whine.

"I don't want to go in the boat. What if I fall in the water and drown? I don't to fall in! You might push me in the water as well! I know what you're like Sirius." She exclaimed nervously, Sirius rolled his eyes at his sister. Remus offered a gentle smile and held out his hand.

"Do you want to hold my hand as you get in?" He asked, to which Shaula nodded at frantically. She goes to hold the younger boys hand before stopping.

"Can I sit in the back, away from Sirius? I don't trust him not to do something." asks Shaula in a both playful and serious manner. Sirius have a mock gasp, hand pressed to his chest. Remus moved from the back to the seat beside James in the middle. Shaula gave a slight sigh of relief before wrapping her hand tightly around Remus' slightly scarred hand. She gently and slowly climbed, warily sitting down, before the boat had began to move. She had apparently been the last to person to eat into a boat, Hagrid waiting patiently for them whilst many of the other first years either scoffed impatiently or weren't paying attention.

Shaula kept hold of Remus' hand as the boat moved, her chest tight as she worried about the boat capsizing.

"Sorry, I'm really scared. I can let go if you're uncomfortable." The young girl looked at the boy, who gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Remus replied. Everyone looked around, only hushed voices breaking the silence. The boat gave a sudden jerk and Shaula screamed loudly, ripping her hand from Remus to hold the sides of the wooden boat as if to secure a lifeline.

Sirius and James laughed as Shaula took deep breaths to calm herself. Remus tolled his eyes as Hagrid yelled out.

"Careful now. Heads down!"

Everyone suddenly lurched forward in their seats as they went under the ivy which hid the opening to the cliff's face. They sailed through the dark tunnel, the children beginning to talk among themselves in the dark. Sirius and James were still chuckling at Shaula's scream, who was sat tensely, hands gripping each side of the boat as she took multiple deep breaths. Remus placed a hand on one of hers, offering his silent comfort. She whispered a silent thank you towards him, to which he replied with a squeeze of her hand and then let go.

Upon reaching the underground harbour, Shaula shakily stood and clambered out with the assistance of her brother. Once firmly on solid ground, she released Sirius' hand and slapped him hard on the arm.

"OW!" He yelped as he rubbed his arm, glaring at her. She glared back. James and Remus snickered at the pair and so Shaula slapped James as well but only gave Remus as stern look. The four followed the rest of the first years into the castle and to the entrance of the castle. It was there that Shaula first saw Minerva McGonagall, a woman who she held a large amount of respect for.

"Thank you Hagrid." McGonagall says as she runs her eyes over everyone. Hagrid smiles at her from under his beard, or Shaula assumes, gives an 'Anytime Professor' reply and walks off.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." Said Professor McGonagall after she lead the first years through the Entrance Hall to the large doors of the Grand Hall.

"The four house are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most amount of points wins the House Cup, a great honour." Professor McGonagall continues. Shaula wishes for her to hurry up so that she can sit down, she had never done well standing in one position for too long, always makes her feels dizzy and faint. She takes a couple deep breaths and Sirius gives her a side glance and grabs her hand.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place shortly in front of the whole school. I suggest that you smarten yourselves up as best as you can in the meanwhile. I will be back when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." With that, she left and quiet chatter filled the hall. Shaula relaxes and turns to lean her head against Sirius' shoulder, rolling her own in a way to create more blood flow.

"Are you okay?" asks James, concern written on his face. Remus stood next to him, also concerned. She gives a small shrug and nuzzles Sirius' neck. He gives her a back a little rub.

"She's fine, just feeling light-headed from standing up for so long. She doesn't do well without the support of a wall or person or something like that," answers Sirius.

"Why do you need support? Do you have an illness? Are you sick?" asks James. Shaula stands back up straight, no longer feeling faint.

"No I'm not sick, and I've always been like this. I can't even sit in a chair for long without back support as my back begins to ache as I naturally sit straight like an arrow. I've been tested at St Mungos but no ones figured out why though. It's not much of a problem really, as long as I keep moving about or I have a type of support I can lean on I should be fine." replies Shaula this time. James and Remus nod in understanding. It was then that Professor McGonagall returned and announced that they were ready.

Shuffling after the Deputy Headmistress, the nervous first years walked through the Great Hall, every eye on them. At the front sat a stool with an old hat on it and behind the hat sat a large table with all the teachers on. In the centre was Dumbledore, Shaula looked away from his gaze, not meeting his eyes. The hat began to sing.

 _'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwells the brave at heart,_

 _Their darling, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And I afraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind,_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hand_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

Everyone clapped as the hat finished, except Shaula. Her brow was furrowed as she tried to place the recognition she felt from the hats song. As the clapping ended, Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and unfurled it. It was then, she began calling names to sort.

"Abbot, Finley"

Shaula's eyes widened, she forgot that out of the Mauraders, Sirius would be first. Yet now she would be first instead, as it was in alphabetical order. Nervous filled her chest as she gripped Sirius' hand tightly, Sirius gripped hers just as tight. She could tell he was nervous as well, knowing how much Sirius didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"Black, Shaula."

She took a deep breath, released Sirius' hand and slowly began making her way to the hat. She sat on the stool and the hat was dropped on her head, falling over her eyes.

 _"Well, well. I've never come across one of your kind before."_ The hat said in her head. Shaula stiffened. She didn't like the idea of the hat looking in her head. She kept quiet.

 _"Yes, yes. Not very brave are you, so not Gryffindor. Trust is very important though for you isn't it Miss Black."_ The hat continued. Shaula swallowed the little saliva in her mouth.

 _"Yes, it is. So is knowledge and creativity. Along with ambition as well."_ replied Shaula. She could feel the eyes of the Hall on her body.

 _"Yes I can see. I've never seen a reincarnation before. I can see everything you want to do and accomplish. However, the motivation in you is only driven due to the love you have for your siblings."_ said the Hat. It's silent in her head for a couple seconds. Then the Hat continues.

 _"Ah I see. Despite the war, you still want to be yourself. You want to be creative. Filled with knowledge."_ Shaula's eyes widen at this, she could feel where this was going. _"Yes, you'll do well in_ RAVENCLAW!"

The Hat shouts and is then swiftly lifted off her head so she can see the clapping of the school along with the cheering from the Ravenclaw table. Shaula could feel the heated stares of her cousins from the Slytherin table and the happiness radiating from her brother at not going into Slytherin.

Shaula sat at her new table, people slapping her back in congratulations. She couldn't wait for the night to be over with. She could tell something bad was going to happen soon.


	7. Chapter Six - First Day

Shaula lay awake in her new bed, the morning sunlight from the window shining through the gap between the blue curtains around her bed. She stared at the roof of her bed, her mind blank as she tried to think about what could happen once she reaches the Great Hall.

The sound of the fellow girls rummaging around the room broke her trance. She sat up and moved her curtain back, having a look as to what the other girls were doing. Shaula shared a room with four other girls.

Pandora Fawley

Cindy McArthur

Tarren Bentley

Holly Hunter

Shaula hadn't spoken to any of them yet, but it sounded like three of the girls had become fast friends. The three were stood by the bedroom door, looking ready to go outside to the Great Hall.

"I can't wait for breakfast! If it's as any good as the food last night then I'll be putting on so much weight by the end of the week." One if the girls said, the other two laughed along and then they had left the room swiftly. Leaving Shaula and Pandora alone in the room. It appeared that Pandora was shifting through her chest at the foot of her bed, looking for something.

Shaula climbed out of her bed, grabbing her clothes and entering the bathroom. She takes a quick shower and drys her hair with a charm she learnt off Andromeda. She exits the bathroom to find Pandora sat on her bed, dressed in her uniform and seeming to have waited for Shaula. Her pale blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders, a silver headband in her hair decorated with small, dangling radishes. Shaula narrowed her eyes at it, tilting her head before shrugging and heading for the door.

They leave together in silence. Walking down the stairs and out the common room before Pandora breaks the silence.

"You don't like to talk much do you." Her airy voice pulling Shaula's attention to her. Pandora reminded her of Luna Lovegood, this was most likely her deceased mother in the cannon world.

"No I do like to talk, I just... don't know what to talk about." She replies honestly, as whilst Shaula did want to make friends in Hogwarts, she just didn't know how to interact with those who were mentally younger than her. That and she was also terrified of her parents response to hers and Sirius' Sorting.

"You might have an infestation of Wrackspurts then. They always make my head fuzzy and unable to think straight." says Pandora, Shaula looks over at her, further convincing the reincarnated girls belief of the blonde being Luna's mother. Pandora must have mistaken Shaula's expressions as confusion, as she continues talking.

"A good way a getting rid of Wrackspurt's is by thinking positively. Think of something happy,"

"Something happy?" Shaula thinks for a couple seconds over what makes her happy. "My brothers I guess, although Sirius can be annoying at times with his pranks but he doesn't mean any harm to me." Pandora smiles at that, happy that she had made Shaula think of something happy and had hopefully gotten rid of the Wrackspurts.

"What about you? What makes you happy?" asks Shaula, which slightly startles the young girl as she had not believed that Shaula would try and get to know her. Pandora thinks herself now, tilting her head as her silver eyes widen slightly and glaze over. Shaula furrowed her brow and quickly links her arm with Pandora's so that she doesn't walk into anything or fall over. Her eyes eventually unglaze themselves and she responds.

"Mint ice cream makes me happy. The colour mint green as well. It reminds me of the trees." She turns to look at Shaula, before noticing their linked arms and looks in confusion.

"Oh, you looked like you were in your own world for a minute, so I thought I'd hold onto you so that you wouldn't walk into a walk is something." exclaims Shaula, in a nervous panic, quickly trying to justify what she had done. Pandora smiles at her gently, pats her hand and leaves their arms linked. Shaula smiles back, a feeling of calmness washing over her body.

Once entering the Great Hall and being surrounded by the fellow students, they sit at the Ravenclaw table and begin to eat their breakfast. A mixture of fruits for Shaula and a couple slices of toast with raspberry jam for Pandora. The two quickly work themselves into an easy flowing conversation, only to be interrupted by Professor Flitwick as he handed them both their schedule.

Their first day of classes was in a Thursday, just over half the school week over. Their first lesson of the day would be double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, followed by Transfiguration until lunch. Then they would have no lessons until the evening for Astronomy.

"No lessons with Gryffindor today, so I won't be seeing Sirius in class then." Shaula mutters to herself, but Pandora could hear. She looks up to try and find her new friends brother at the lions table. She nudges Shaula in the arm.

"Is that him there? With the three laughing boys?" asks Pandora. Shaula looks up at her brother, to see him with James, Remus and who she could guess was Peter Pettigrew. He certainly did look mouse like, with a button nose and a small and slim build. He looked nothing like he did in the movies from what she roughly remembered.

"Yes, that's my brother over there. I'm going to go over and say good morning. Would you like to come with me? I'd love to introduce my new friend to him." Shaula said as she grinned at Pandora, who stared at her shocked for a couple moments before nodding meekly. The pair headed over to the red and gold decorated table and sat next to the four boys. Shaula on Sirius' right, facing Pandora who sat on Remus' left. On Sirius left was James and in front of him was Peter.

"Good morning brother mine, Remus, James, person I haven't met yet. This is my new friend, Pandora." Shaula speaks once the four boys look at the two girls. Sirius grinned back at her, Pandora offering a smile in greeting.

"Good morning sister mine, the lovely Pandora. This here is Peter Pettigrew, shares the same room as us three." replies Sirius, and a 'good morning' is echoed from the rest of the boys.

"What lessons do you lot have today? We have Herbology, Transfiguration and then Astronomy this evening." The female Black sibling asks as she plucks a grape from a nearby bowl.

"Charms, Potions, Charms again and then Herbology." The Male twin responds as he places an arm around Shaula's shoulders. She nods and carries on plucking grapes from the stem in the bowl, sometimes offering one to Pandora or Remus, who each continue taking them from her and eating them. A small muttered 'thank you' sometimes resounding from them as Shaula smiles at them.

"Wow... She's gorgeous..."

"Huh?"

Everyone looks up to see who James was looking at. Down the table, a small red haired girl had sat down and began eating breakfast. James' eyes were wide, mouth agape in amazement. He was clearly lovestruck. Pandora and Shaula let out a couple giggles, whilst Remus lifts an eyebrow at James. Sirius rolls his eyes at his new friends apparent wonderment whilst Peter lets out a couple snickers, finding his reaction humorous like the girls.

 _'So this is where the great James Potter fell in love with the great Lily Evans.'_ Shaula thought to herself. She rolls her eyes before turning to Sirius once more.

"Letters should be arriving tomorrow I think. I'm going to send a letter to Reggie and one to father later today. Are you sending one later? If so, we might as well send them all at once." She asks and Sirius thinks for minute before nodding.

"Yeah I'll send one to Reggie too." He first day anything about their parents. Shaula nods before standing, looking towards Pandora who had managed to get into a small conversation with Remus and Peter. The two Ravenclaws bid them goodbye and they went off to collect their required equipment for classes from their dorm and start their new school day.

Whilst the bad feeling inside Shaula hadn't ebbed away yet, she knew whatever was going to happen would cause a negative impact on Sirius, and possibly herself as well. In fact, the feeling only got worse at the mention of sending a letter home. She knew Walburga wouldn't react well to this. Neither will Orion. She just hoped however that throughout all of it she could still keep her close bond with her baby brother Regulus.

 **A/N: I know I haven't done one of these yet, but I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this story so far and has followed and favourited it. I would like more comments but other than that thank you all so much for reading this and I hope you are all enjoying this.**


	8. Chapter Seven - The Howler

A week had passed of nothing happening, causing Shaula to believe that the bad feeling was just that, a feeling. That she was being paranoid and nothing was going to occur. It was only when her guard finally starting coming down that it happened.

As the mail came on the following Monday, a bright red envelope arrived. Shaula was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, her pitch black baby kneazle Nightshade lying in her lap. Pandora sat across from her, scanning over her letter when Sirius yelled across the room.

"SHAULA!"

She quickly looked up and made her way speedily to Sirius, Pandora hot on her heels as they sat next to Peter. Everyone stares at the howler, even the rest of the Gryffindor table.

"You should probably open that mate..." James says quietly,eyes never leaving the envelope. Sirius nods slowly and reaches for the envelope. They all sharply inhale, and then it begins.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU SHAME OUR FAMILY! THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK. HOW DARE YOU BECOME A TRAITOROUS GRYFFINDOR. I DEMAND FOR YOU TO BE RESORTED INTO SLYTHERIN. I SWEAR IF YOU DO-"

The screeching voice of the twins mother is cut of by Shaula as she dumps a goblet of pumpkin juice onto it. She then grabs the envelope and tears it in half, then tears it once more for good measure. It's all silent from everyone in the Hall for a couple seconds, before chatter slowly grows and it was easily distinguishable that everyone had begun gossiping about the howler.

"Did you just..." Sirius trails off as he stares at his sister in shock, as does the rest of the boys. Pandora blinks at Shaula, concern in her eyes but appearing to seem unfazed to the majority of everyone around them.

"Her voice has always grated on my nerves. I've wanted to stop her speaking for so long now." Shaula looks up at Sirius, teaching over to squeeze his hand and then stands up. "Don't worry too much Sirius, you won't have to see her until Christmas at the earliest."

She begins to leave with Pandora, heading to her first class before her name is called once more. Both girls turn back to the male Black, who holds out two white envelopes this time. Shaula takes them, saying "Thanks" and walks to her class in silence for a couple minutes.

"Are you okay Shaula?" asks Pandora, breaking the quiet air around them. Their arms were looped together, just like their first day of lessons when Shaula thought Pandora may walk into a wall. The pair had gotten into the habit of walking with their arms looped, directing the other when she had gone off into a daze.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's Sirius I'm more worried about, but right now all I can think of is the letter mother has most likely sent." Shaula replies softly, the two letters having been neatly tucked into one of the pockets of her robe as they had been walking.

"Read it after we have our classes. Now, put it into your bag and forget it. You can worry later, you don't want to be distracted during Potions." said Pandora as she steered her black haired friend into the dungeons. Shaula nodded and placed her letter in her bag, keeping it out of her head for the rest of the day.

It's in the evening when Shaula remembers it again. Pandora and Shaula were sat outside near the Black Lake, finishing off some homework. Shaula reached over to her school bag and dug around for her two letters. Opening the one and hoping it was from Regulus, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realised she had guessed right.

 _My dear Sister,_

 _Well done in getting Ravenclaw. It may not be as good as Slytherin but it's acceptable._

 _Mother and Father are furious with Sirius. I can't believe he went to Gryffindor, he must be a blood traitor. Cousin Cissa says he's been hanging around the blood traitor Potter and some other blood traitors. She doesn't know who they are though._

 _I miss you. Is there anyway for you to come home some time before Christmas? I really want to see you, I want you to tell me everything you have learnt. Everything you have seen! I bet it is truly as amazing as everyone says it is. Is it true there is a poltergeist called Peeves?_

 _I will keep this letter short, I believe Mother wishes to write you. If there is anything that you wish for me to send you, let me know. Either Father or I shall send it to you._

 _With love, your brother,_

 _Regulus_

Shaula smiled at her brothers letter, before placing the letter back into her bag so that it won't be blown away. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opens the letter from her mother and begins to read.

 _My precious daughter, Shaula,_

 _I implore you, beat some sense into your elder brother. That troublemaker of a son has begun tarnishing the great name of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. How dare he go into Gryffindor, at least you had the sense to not tarnish our family by being a pathetic little Hufflepuff or a bloodtraitor Gryffindor like those Potters._

 _Whilst I am not entirely happy that you did not go into Slytherin, I understand that you will thrive under Ravenclaw. It is where the intelligent witches and wizards come from and I am proud to call my daughter intelligent. But so help me if you disgrace our family name in any way then be prepared for a severe punishment girl._

 _Remember however, I expect you back for the Christmas Gala. So do try and make some connections whilst at Hogwarts, it'll allow Orion and I to find a suitable Husband for you in the future if we see you interacting well with the others._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Walburga Black_

Shaula takes a deep shuddering breath, eyes closed as she breaths out her mouth slowly. The letter is crumpled in her hand. How could Walburga even tell her daughter to _beat_ her own brother? Her twin no less.

"Shaula? Do you want to talk?"

The female Black twin whips her head around to look at Pandora, having forgot that her new friend was there. Shaula gave a small, barely noticeably nod.

"I think it's best if you just read it." Shaula hands over the letter, allowing her best friend to read it. They sit in silence for a few minutes as Pandora reads the letter, her expression barely changing. She would be a brilliant poker player.

"I'm sorry you have a horrible Mother," said Pandora as she handed the letter back. Shaula chokes out a laugh and lies back on the grass, looking up at the darkening sky.

"She has never been the best. Rather negligent. Often threatens to curse or hex us. The fact she wants me to do the same to Sirius? It makes me think that she wants me to become like her. To be HER." Shaula says dejectedly. She runs her hands up into her think wavy hair and twists it tightly into her hands. "I'll never hurt Siri. But I don't want Mother to turn on Regi either and hurt him."

"Well, I think you should talk to Sirius about this. If he knows how insecure you feel about Regulus' well-being, he may be able to come up with an idea possibly." The blonde girl suggests, lying down beside Shaula and watches the clouds in the sky.

"No, Siri won't be any help with this. He is too rash, too impulsive. He doesn't think things through." She painfully tugs at her hair, trying to think of what to do. She thinks back to her diaries. Maybe she'l have written something helpful down when she was younger. Standing up, she offers Pandora a hand up, which she gratefully takes. Together they walk to the Ravenclaw tower, both uttering small ideas or theories of what could be done.

Pandora knocks the Ravenclaw entrance once they arrive and answers the riddle for Shaula. The Black girl may be intelligent like her Mother said, but when it came to riddles than she had no idea what to say. She was never any good at brain teasers in her previous life, so she wasn't too surprised when she was unable to come up with the answers for the knocker at Ravenclaw's entrance.

The pair walks up to their dorm and Pandora goes over to her bed and begins doing her own things whilst Shaula grabs her collection of diaries she had amounted over the years. Closing the curtains around her bed, she flicks through her books and grabs her newest diary to begin writing down new ideas and theories. It was when she was seven years old and Sirius had tried to read her diaries, Shaula had asked her Father how to protect her diary to prevent anyone else from opening it and reading it. Of course, he had suggested a blood locking spell or a spell that when you pushed your magic into it, it would recognize its owner and open. She had quickly chosen the recognition spell then the blood spell. With the amount of diaries she owns and how often she uses them, Shaula didn't fancy having to cut open herself constantly and lose lots of blood.

Two and a half hours had passed when Shaula finally finished her ideas and got herself ready for bed. Pandora was sat on her bed reading a book when she opened her curtains. She moved to sit on the blondes bed and lent her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes and finally relaxing after having read the letters.

Whilst the day could have been worse, it could have been a lot better as well. She should make sure Sirius was okay in the morning. Perhaps spend the day with him, she hadn't seen much of him surprisingly over the weekend and wanted to spend some time with brother.


	9. Chapter Eight - Halloween Pranks

September soon flew by, Shaula splitting her time between Pandora, Sirius and his fellow Gryffindor buddies and her small amount of school friends. She had even surprisingly started getting closer to Lily and Severus. She had met Lily through Remus, who had then invited her to study with her and Severus in the library. When Shaula had been invited to spend time with the red haired girl and the Slytherin, she felt shocked. The Ravenclaw didn't expect to meet the two friends until later in her time at Hogwarts. However, after spending a couple study sessions with them, she asked if she could invite her best friend Pandora to join them.

Severus had seemed reluctant, but he had originally seemed reluctant about Shaula joining them. But Lily was happy to let the girl bring her friend, she had even felt bad that she may have been denying the two girls to study together. Shaula had merely waved off her concern though and stated that Pandora may not even come to many of the sessions as she liked to wonder around the castle alone a lot of the time.

Shaula spent a lot of time also sending letters to her younger brother back home, with the occasional one to her parents with the basic information on her school work and that she was well. They rarely responded with nothing more than a meagerly 'Good job' more or less. The responses she gets from Regulus though, always made her happy. She had even managed to get Sirius to write letters to their brother. She told him all about Hogwarts and the lessons she has, about her teachers and her friends. She had made sure first however that Regulus wouldn't tell their parents that she was with muggleborns, halfbloods and blood traitors by bribing him with her secret stash of sweets she kept in her bottom bedside drawer under her socks.

October had slowly came to a close, and before she knew it, Halloween was arriving. When Sirius and James had found out about the muggle tradition of 'Trick or Treating' and dressing up in scary costumes from Remus and Peter, Shaula knew to dread the mischief the four would come up with for the night. The black haired girl thought over whether or not to warn her friends, and decided to only warn Pandora. She didn't want her best friend to get caught unaware in a prank that she might walk in to.

On the morning of All-Hallows-Eve, it was a Sunday and many of the students and teachers of Hogwarts were still sleeping. Shaula had gone down to the Great Hall to have breakfast by herself and perhaps read a book in her common room or spend time with Lily and Severus. Pandora had said that she wanted to go searching for a Wimbledinger, she said they mostly appeared on Halloween and were afraid of people, this caused her to want to go look for them by herself. She had thought that with if it was just her, then she should have a more likely chance of finding them. Shaula let her, it was easier to let Pandora do her own thing than have her sulking. Unlike Luna, Pandora sulked very easily and it was rather irritating if Shaula had to say.

Shaula had sat down at her table, beginning to prepare her breakfast of pancakes and fruit when Lily and Severus had joined her at the table. There weren't many people up yet so no one gave them any looks for the Gryffindor and Slytherin to be at another table. Severus didn't look to pleased to be sitting at the blue table whilst Lily simply got herself a bowl of porridge and sugar and began eating. Shaula stared at the two for a few moments before shrugging and going back to her food. The three eat in silence for a few minutes before Lily begins to speak.

"Did you want to spend the day with us? We were going to explore the castle a little then go to the library for a bit. I saw a book the other day on the uses of simple and complicated charms and I wanted to have a look at it." Severus didn't look at Shaula, he clearly didn't want her to join them. Even though the pair had warmed up to each other slowly, Severus still didn't like the idea of sharing Lily with other people. Lily didn't notice this however, and looked hopefully at the pureblood girl.

"Sure. We may bump into Pandora whilst exploring, she said she was looking for Wimbledinger's or something." replied Shaula and Lily scoffed slightly.

"I really don't understand her fascination with all these fake creatures she makes up. There's no proof any of them exists so why does she bother looking for them?" The redhead complains and Severus nods in agreement with her.

"It's because there's no proof that she wants to find them. She wants to see if she can find proof of their existence. I don't think she'll search for them for long though. Her attention span whilst large, isn't really limited to creatures. She seems to be more into researching spells and leaves the creatures to Xenophilius to find." Shaula says, defending her best friend.

"Xenophilius?"

"He's a year above us who's also in Ravenclaw."

The two nod at Shaula's explanation before setting off to explore the castle for the next hour. They get lost once or twice and each time one of them asks the nearby portraits how to get back to the Great Hall. They all soon end up in the Library however and quickly go to grab the books they've been wanting to read. They find a quiet corner in the back and open their books. Yet it's not long before Lily and Shaula begin to chat about their childhood. It's something Lily mentions though that Shaula interrupts her.

"Wait, who's Tabitha?"

"My sister."

Shaula turns to look at Severus in shock, who had finally decided to join the conversation after his ten minutes of pretend-reading and actual listening in to what they had been saying.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she's younger then me by two years."

"That's great, she'll be in the same year as my younger brother Regulus." Shaula mentions but mentally she had already begun thinking about all the scenario's in her head of what had happened to cause Severus to have a younger sister. Shaula had most definitely not been involved with anything muggle-related so she was unsure as to how she could have effected the timeline already for a second Snape child to be born. Was she also a reincarnation? Or was she just an unexpected person that just happened to have been born?

Before Severus or Lily could say anything to this, loud screams were heard from the corridor outside the library, which were soon followed by loud laughter and the pounding of running feet which soon faded away. Shaula and Lily had immediately jumped up, Lily quickly making her way to the exit with Shaula not far behind her. Severus, not wanting to leave his childhood friend followed after the pair.

All three heard yelling outside the library doors and stepped outside, only to be met with a large crowd of people who were surrounding a couple people who were stood in the center of the crowd. The three first years used their small bodies to squash through the crowd to see the commotion and saw a bunch of fifth year Hufflepuffs to be covered in a thick pink and purple goo that stuck to their bodies. Many people were laughing and even Shaula let out a chuckle, until one of the Hufflepuffs saw her.

"YOU! YOUR BROTHER DID THIS!"

Shaula stopped laughing then and narrowed her eyes, the students that once surrounded the Hufflepuffs, now surrounded her, Lily and Severus. Severus tugged on Lily's sleeve to try and drag her back into the crowd, but she wouldn't budge. Her Gryffindor bravery was shining at this moment.

"Nice to know." Shaula cockily replied, crossing her arms as she stared at the Hufflepuff nonchalantly. He glowered at her.

"Fix it. You're a Ravenclaw and his sister, so you should know how to get rid of this goo."

She sighed mockingly.

"Have you tried an _evanesco_? That might help."

"Yes we've tried that." He growled at her. One of the other Hufflepuffs grabbed his arm in warning.

"Hey chill, it was just a prank."

The angry Hufflepuff growled some more before storming off. The one who had warned him off apologized for his behavior and quickly followed after the boy. The third Hufflepuff, a girl, was silently laughing and picking at the goo. It was then that the crowd began to disperse as Madame Laubre, the librarian, had come to see what the crowd was for. It left the goo covered Hufflepuff girl, Shaula, Lily and Severus to be the only students left in the corridor as Madame Laubre gave a small sigh and began to attempt vanishing the goo on the floor.

"Tell your brother and his friends I thought the prank was hilarious, and ignore Greg. He's easy to anger." The girl said and began to walk off, leaving a trail of goo behind her, much to Madame Laubre's dipleasure. Shaula took a deep breath then and turned to Lily and Severus with wide eyes.

"What the Merlin just happened?"

"I think you just successfully sassed a fifth year..." Lily trails off, still shocked by Shaula's quick attitude change. Severus nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

"Well... Okay then... I should probably let Siri know to watch his back for an angry fifth year Hufflepuff." Shaula says, before rolling her head to crack her neck and shuffles on her feet. Lily hummed in response and winces at the sound of the crack whilst Severus just grunted, also wincing. So responsive. Shaula goes to turn away from the pair, going to search for her brother before stopping and looking back at Severus.

"Hey, would it be alright if we set up your sister and my brother as penpals?"

Severus looked shocked for a minute before asking, "Why?"

"So they both could have a new friend. I know Regi doesn't really have any apart from Siri and I. So having one his age should be good, especially when they go into the same year as each other when they come here." She explains. The Slytherin thinks for a moment, before agreeing on the condition that his sister is alright with it as well. She replies with a 'fair enough' and goes off to search for her elder brother.

Throughout the day, Shaula comes across even more students who become the victims to her brother and his friends pranks. She rolls her eyes at the thought of them, but smiles as well. Halloween may not be her favourite holiday, but it is definitely one she knows she will enjoy as long as her brother is around.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone reading this so far who has left a review, follow and/or favourite. You guys make my day, thank you.**


	10. Chapter Nine - First Hogwarts Birthday

It was a Wednesday when the twins turned 12, yet it didn't deter Sirius in wanting a huge birthday party in the Gryffindor common room. Shaula wasn't expecting much for the day as it was a school day, if anything, she hoped the Professors wouldn't assign any homework. She may love learning all that she can, but even she has to say that writing a foot long essay on the benefits and drawbacks of the most recent potions she had learnt was a bore. What was the potion again? She'll ask Pandora later.

Either way, she woke up that day with a small pile of presents sat at the end of her bed. Shaula smiled widely, before crawling to the end of her bed and sat cross legged, pulling the pile towards and around her. She turned to look at Pandora's bed, noticing the blonde girl sat there watching her with a matching smile.

"Come here." The birthday girl said, patting an empty spot on her bed next to her. Pandora immediately shuffled across in her fluffy yellow and purple stripped pyjamas, sitting on Shaula's bed and giving the girl a large hug.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you! Let's quickly open the presents and then get ready. I want to see what I've got." Shaula said excitedly as she grabs the nearest present. It was a small gift in the shape of a book, a label attached to say it was from Regulus. She thinks back to when Regulus sent a letter after he had started talking to his new friend, Tabitha Snape. The pair had immediately hit it off, Shaula convinced that they both complained about their elder siblings in many of their letters to each other. She remembered complaining about her siblings to her friends when she was Chloe.

She shakes off her trail of thought and brought herself back to the present, quickly tearing through all the wrapping paper from her birthday gifts. She had got a new fictional book from Regulus, it was called _In the Village_ and was about how a pureblood girl had been orphaned and was sent to a new village to live with a distant family relative. Yet the village held some sort of secret that she would later learn and realize that the village was actually cursed. Shaula couldn't wait to read it.

Her father had gotten her a new dairy, just as he had done so every year since she asked for her first one, whilst her mother sent her a new quill and blue ink to go with it. Sirius had given her some dungbombs and James a nose-biting teacup to go with the dungbombs. Remus and Peter had both given her a variety of sweets, Peter having been informed beforehand about her dislike of chocolate and remembered not to send her any. Lily and Severus had sent her muggles sweets, ones she had even begun to miss from her old life, like gummy bears and popping candy. Pandora however, had made Shaula a necklace out of string with a multitude of colourful muggle beads, feathers and bottle corks.

Upon seeing the necklace, she had put it on straight away and hugged her best friend, telling her thank you. Pandora smiled and she visibly relaxed, she must have been worried whether Shaula would like it or not.

"Lets get ready so we can go down for some breakfast food."

Quickly getting themselves dressed, the pair walked down to grab some food, arms linked and excitedly chatting away with a giggle. Shaula had felt odd about how she had grown attached to Pandora so quickly, a girl, child even. Whilst Shaula was really a 30 year old woman inhabiting the body of an 12 year old. Yet she had quickly grown relationships with 11 and 12 year old children. However she didn't regret these friendships she had made. Friends to both Shaula and Chloe had come in all ages, so the large age gap she currently has doesn't really bother her. If anything, she had grown used to the being the age she physically was. The only problem she felt like she had were when it came to dating. If she ever got into a romantic relationship with anyone, she knew it would be difficult for her. If it were with a person the same physical age as her, she would feel like a sort of pedophile. However, to go out with someone much older than her physically, then people could see her as possibly rebelling or using them for their money. At least she was only physically 12 at the moment, so she didn't have to worry about dating for a while.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Shaula made a beeline dash toward Sirius and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sirius let out a screech of surprise, eliciting a laugh from her. Pandora sat down at the table beside Peter, grabbing a slice of toast and slathering it in strawberry jam.

"Happy birthday my wonderful twin!"

"Happy birthday you evil little pixie." Sirius grumbled out at her, glaring at his sister. Shaula laughed even more when she saw why he looked so irritated at her. When she had jumped on him, she had knocked his hand so the toast and jam had fallen onto his robes. Everyone else laughed at him as well, to which he soon joined in too. A nearby fifth year took pity on the birthday boy and vanished the toast, cleaning his robes at the same time. Sirius thanked the fifth year and grabbed a new slice of toast.

"Thank you guys so much for my gifts, although I don't understand why you got me dungbombs Siri. You know I probably won't use them." Shaula turned to look at Sirius as she popped a grape into her mouth. Sirius shrugged.

"Thought you'd like it anyway."

"Eh, I'll probably use it on you anyway now. Thanks for present. Where's Remus? I want to thank him for my sweets." She looked around the table, confused as to where he was.

"He said he had to go see his sick mum or something." James answered before his attention was grabbed by Lily, who had just walked up to them all.

"Happy birthday Shaula, Sirius. Shaula, I hope you like the present Sev and I got you." Lily smiled.

"I'm going to love them, I can already tell." Shaula grinned at her. "Thank you as well, I'll have to find Severus later and thank him as well."

Lily nodded, said good morning to Pandora and went off to sit with her fellow female Gryffindor housemates. The boys all quickly turned to Shaula in shock at how easily she was able to interact with Lily without her getting angry. Shaula had mentioned she studied with the girl and her Slytherin friend, but they hadn't expected her to be friends with them.

"Why are you friends with Snivelus?" Sirius exclaimed, the disgust in his voice apparent. Shaula turned to look her twin in the eyes, grey matching grey.

" _Severus_ is a very nice person once you get to know him. Did you know he has a younger sister? She and Regi are actually friends you know. Also, don't call him Snivelus again, or I swear I'll hex you into your own butt." The twins stared each other down, neither backing off. It was like a contest for power, to show who was the top dog between them. Shaula released a quick and sudden sharp growl that had shocked Sirius out of his stare down with is sister. Shaula immediately plastered on an obviously fake smile, stood up and began to leave.

"Thank you all for the birthday gifts boys, now I'm going to head to my lessons now." With that, the birthday girl left, Pandora quickly following.

"Your brother is an idiot."

"Yeah, he is."

The two giggle slightly, the tension in their shoulders relieving as they head to their first lesson. The day seems to fly by for Shaula, yet once her last lesson had ended, she told Pandora that she would meet her in the common room later so that they could head to her brothers common room together. Sirius had shown her where it was late September. Pandora nodded and the two girls split off, the blonde to get ready for the evening, the black haired girl to the Hospital Wing. She had remembered this morning that James had told her that Remus had 'gone to see his sick mum', so she assumed that last night had been a full moon and Moony had come out to play.

Quietly walking into the Hospital wing, she looked around until she saw a bed that was surrounded with white curtains. Giving a quick scan for Madam Pomfrey and making sure it was all clear, Shaula speedily made her way to the closed curtains and stuck her head in.

Remus looked up at the sight of the curtains around his bed moving and saw a head he wasn't expecting to poke in. His eyes went wide with fear as his whole body froze. Had she found out? Shaula smiled softly at the boy, stepping towards his bed and sitting on the covers. It looked as if Remus had been reading one of his textbooks.

"Catching up on today's work?"

Remus nods stiffly, unsure whether to relax or not at Shaula's lack of disgust or fear. Shaula slowly reaches over, making sure that she didn't scare him. It was like he were more of a terrified rabbit than a werewolf. Grabbing the book from his hands and closing it, she gently throws it onto the small bedside cabinet and moves closer to the damaged boy.

"Thank you for my present Remus."

He visibly startles, but then he relaxes. Relieved to believe his secret was safe for now. Then confusion takes overs his face for a moment, and then his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh. Happy birthday Shaula. I'm so sorry I forgot." He looked so worried. She laughed softly.

"It's alright, you look like you have a rough night or something." She said, to which Remus responds with a stiff nod. Shaula inquires about the recent topics he's been learning so that she could help him go over the knowledge he missed in his classes today. Whilst they talk about their lessons, Remus finally fully relaxes. They talk for a little over an hour before Shaula moves to get off the bed.

"Sirius said he wanted to throw a party of something in your common room, so I best go find Pandora and arrive to the party. I am the birthday girl after all." Shaula says as she grabs the textbook Remus had been reading when she arrived and handed it back to her bed-ridden friend. Remus smiles at her in thanks.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, hopefully at breakfast if Pomfrey lets me out in time."

The pair chuckle at this before Shaula leaves, Remus yelling a final 'Happy Birthday' after her. The birthday girl quickly makes her way to her own common room to get changed out of her school robes and to collect Pandora before she meets her brother. Reaching the Ravenclaw entrance, she bangs the knocker lightly, releasing a large sigh as it tells her a riddle.

"I am a container with no lids or sides, yet golden treasure lays inside of me. What am I?"

She stares blankly at the door. She had no idea how to answer that, she was completely useless with riddles.

"Ummm... a tree? Cause, it's treasure is nature?"

The door doesn't open. The girl releases a curse in her head, she was a 30 year old woman, and still couldn't answer riddles.

"How about... the sun? That's golden-ish."

Still no response. Shaula releases an angry huff at the door, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall opposite the door. She thought over her answer for a couple minutes.

"Can I get a new riddle?" She looks up hopefully at the door, waiting for a response. One that she doesn't get. A moan escapes her lips as she bangs her head on the wall behind her.

"It's my birthday, why do you have to lock me out!" She whines out load to noone, slapping her hands against her cheeks as if the pain would awaken an answer in her head.

"An egg." A voice squeaks out, to which Shaula turns her head in shock to her tiny Head of House, Professor Flitwick. The door opens and Shaula slowly walks into the room in disbelief. Flitwick close behind her, a look of amusement on his face. She hadn't noticed the short Professor next to her.

"An egg? An egg! How is the inside of an egg treasure!" Shaula exclaims dramatically to noone in particular. Professor Flitwick only rolls his eyes at her display and walks towards one of the sixth year students who were sat on the sofa. Shaula payed no attention to this as she ran up the stairs into her room and tears through her wardrobe, searching for an outfit to wear.

"I put your clothes on your bed Shaula." Pandora said from behind the girl. Shaula spins round to find that Pandora had chosen and placed her clothes on the bed.

"Thanks Pan!"

Quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a navy woolen jumper and making sure her new necklace was proudly on display, the two girls walked down the stairs and out of the door to the common room. Shaula led the way to Gryffindor's common room.

"How is Remus?" Shaula doesn't look surprised that Pandora knew what she was doing.

"He is alright, still seemed tired but he was alright."

They arrive at the portrait of the Fat Lady and ask if she could fetch either Sirius, James or Peter. The two girls don't wait long until Peter opens the portrait up and the two girls make their way inside.

The room was decorated in multitudes of red, golds and yellows, like how the Ravenclaw common room was covered in blues, silvers and bronzes. However, it seemed as if everyone had already began partying as music was playing from somewhere and everyone was dancing and eating bits of food.

"Happy birthday Shaula."

"Thank you Peter." She smiles at the mouse-like boy, the three of them heading towards where hopefully Sirius and James were. Upon meeting them, Sirius and Shaula acted like their slight argument at breakfast hadn't happened. The five happily hung out with each, cracking jokes at each others expense, drinking the punch and eating bits of food someone had brought up from the kitchens.

Shaula and Sirius enjoyed the evening, a birthday brought out for them to blow the candles out on whilst everyone sang happy birthday. Games were played, which broke out with the whole room split into two teams when a heated game of Exploding Snap got extremely intense.

When curfew crept closer, Shaula and Pandora said their goodbyes and with a final happy birthday from everyone, they had left the Lions den with huge grins on their faces and pleasant memories etched into their brains.

This was certainly Shaula's favourite birthday yet.

 **A/N: My longest chapter yet, each chapter I write just grows longer! I know this one is a filler but I feel like the fillers sometimes helps to the reader to understand the protagonist better and the show the growing connections between the protagonist and everyone else. I hope you're all liking this fanfic and can I just say THANK YOU to everyone who has followed and favourited my story. Over 50 for each! I'm so happy, I'm aiming to see if I can get 100 followers and favourites on this. Now I just need 50 reviews to make a triad and it'll be perfect. But thank you everyone who reads my story, it really motivates me to carry on writing.**


	11. Chapter Ten - Slytherins and Muggleborns

November slowly moved forward, the coldness of the month beginning to seep in. Shaula has taken to wearing a scarf around the school now, only taking it off either in Potions or when a Professor told her to. When asked why she always wore it she simply answered that she didn't want a cold. Growing up, it was discovered her immune system was weaker than normal when she continuously came down with colds and the flu. She had even managed to get dragon pox on three different occasions as well,surprising the Healers as people who had dragon pox more than once tended to not survive it. It was rare, but it happened. It didn't help that Shaula disliked the usage of Pepper Up Potions as well after she had drank one daily for nearly two weeks. The thing tasted awful and she swore that she had built up an immunity to the potion by the end of it.

Shaula and Pandora has just finished their lessons for the day and had decided to find an old classroom for them to do their work in when she had stumbled across the Mauraders and Severus arguing in one of the corridors. Well, it seemed more like Sirius and James were taunting the Slytherin boy and he was throwing back snarky responses.

Shaula groaned. She had come across this more often than not recently when James had come into the realisation that he had a crush on Lily Evans. The sod didn't like how 'the slimy Slytherin' always hung around his 'precious Lily-flower'. This earned him the fair response of a slap round the head by said flower when she heard him call her that.

"I'd watch what you say Black or-" Severus starts but is interrupted by Shaula.

"Don't even finish that sentence Severus. And Sirius, James, leave him alone, I've told you before that bullying makes you look disgusting and is a vile thing to do." Shaula said sternly, Pandora worriedly standing beside her.

"You could do some serious damage if you continue to fight." Pandora says, James only rolls his eyes at the two girls whilst Sirius groans loudly. Peter and Remus are stood behind them quietly, unsure of what to do. Severus looks away in annoyance.

"She's right you know. Remus, Peter, you both know better than allowing these three idiots argue like this. It'll only result in them beginning to use their wands to jinx each other and before you know it someone is going to get badly hurt." The two boys looked down in shame, whilst the other three scowled at the female Black.

"Look, if you don't like each other than just leave each other alone." Shaula continues, walking up and in between them.

"We're just having fun Shaula, don't bother getting involved if you don't like it." Sirius snarled out angrily at his sister. James awkwardly shuffled in his place as he slowly moves away for the Twins. Severus glares at Sirius, clearly not agreeing with his response. Neither did Shaula and Pandora from the looks on their faces.

"Siri, that did not look like fun to me, that looked like you were taunting him. If I didn't know any better, I'd guess that you all would have drawn wands eventually as well and began to jinx each other." She snapped back at him, Severus began to shuffle slightly awkwardly then at her tone, not having heard her speak that way before. Pandora on the other hand was used to as in the mornings and evenings when their room mates had irritated a tired Shaula, she would snap at them often. This was one of the reasons that she and the other three girls didn't get along, that and the fact that she was Black and they didn't trust her. They didn't trust Pandora either due to their friendship as well, thus cutting off any attempts at making friends with them. Sirius was also used to this tone as well, having lived with her his entire life and having been snapped at on multiple occasions.

"So what if we had? What would you have done then? Help the slimy Slytherin or your brother?" He asked sarcastically, clearly expecting her to say his name.

"I would have disarmed you all that's what. Now grow up Sirius, tormenting someone for their house is like a Black tormenting, oh I don't know Lily Evans, for being a muggleborn. So knock it off you prat or I'll withhold all the muggle sweets I have from you." She glared at him this time, the two having a stare off as the rest of the boys around them stood there watching, unsure as to what to do. Pandora placed a hand on Shaula's shoulder, breaking her attention from her brother.

"Severus, we're going to study in the library, finish off some homework. You're more than welcome to join. As are the rest of you. Let's go Shaula." Pandora gently dragged the girl away, both from the area and the situation. Shaula grumbled unhappily, her attention quickly focusing on the homework she'll have to do and moaned. Severus quickly followed after the two, leaving behind the four Gryffindor boys in the corridor.

Sirius stood in shock at what Shaula had said, unable to believe that she had just compared his actions to the Slytherin boy to his parents actions towards muggleborns. James reached over and gave his arm a little push, jarring his attention just enough so that Sirius paid him some attention as he spoke.

"You okay mate?"

He slowly nodded, his face blank from emotions whilst his mind raced with fleeting and explosive thoughts.

"I... think we should leave Snape alone for a while." Remus spoke up, hesitating at first as he was unsure whether to voice his opinion. Peter gave a couple hesitant small nods in agreement and James sighed.

"Fine, but only for a while. Now lets go to the common room, I'm not up for exploring the castle at the moment." Everyone nodded with the messy haired boy and made their way back to their tower. The two Ravenclaws and one Slytherin had arrived at the library by then and sat at their usual table near the back. They were all settled for a while, Pandora and Severus doing their homework as Shaula laid her head on the table as she played with her quill, not in the mood to focus on homework.

"Hey Sev, are you okay?"

The boy looked up at Shaula, meeting her eyes momentarily before going back to his work and answering.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Silence surrounded them for a few moments before Pandora spoke this time.

"Fine is such a vague and commonly used word to tall people how they feel, I despise it. I wish that everyone would say what they meant."

They continued in silence again for a while.

"I hate it as well."

Sirius was sat in front of the fireplace, leaning against Remus' legs as he stared into the red and orange flames. Shaula's words echoed in his head.

 _"Now grow up Sirius, tormenting someone for their house is like a Black tormenting, oh I don't know Lily Evans, for being a muggleborn."_

Was he just as bad as his parents? Merlin he hoped not.

James kept glancing over at his brother in all but blood, worried. What his twin had said had definitely shaken him, he's been silent ever since. Eyes glazed over half of the time and lost in his own thoughts whilst his face remained blank. Remus and Peter too kept shooting the boy worried looks, but none of them said anything.

Shaula didn't know it then, but she had unintentionally begun changed her brother. She would soon find out though, that her actions would lead to larger changes that she definitely never expected to happen.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for missing last week guys, I lost wifi for a few days. Then I lost my copy of the start of the chapter so I had a minor breakdown over it as I had been having writers block with how to start it. I found it eventually but it shat me up I swear. Anyway, keep those reviews, favourites and follows coming guys, I'm so grateful to everyone who does do these things and it really motivates me to write so thank you to everyone who does. I love you guys!**


	12. Chapter Eleven - Christmas Planning

A week had passed by since Shaula confronted Sirius and not a lot had changed. The twins spent time together, Shaula studied with Lily, Severus and Pandora, James mooned over Lily, homework was irritating like usual and she continued to write and read through her diaries. The only things that changed, was Sirius' taunting towards Severus and Remus looking bemusedly at her every now and then. Sirius in fact, hadn't interacted or taunted any of the Slytherins at all. Shaula found it strange, but it was a welcomed change and she wasn't about to question it, actually she was rather proud of him. Unlike with her not confronting Sirius, she knew she would have to confront Remus eventually. Whilst him staring at her wasn't something he had started to do in the past week, it was something he started to do after he left the hospital wing, and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

It was one afternoon that Shaula was wondering around the corridors, inspecting the paintings and talking to the portraits, that she bumped into Remus. He looked momentarily relieved but then it had changed to one of anxiety. Shaula furrowed her brow, watching as he wrung his hands and pulled at the threads of his worn jumper.

"Everything okay Remus?"

His head snapped up, having lowered towards the ground as he thought about the words that he had rehearsed in his head for the past week repeatedly. He nervously shuffled his feet. Shaula looks at him in concern, taking a step closer to him. He automatically steps away.

"Remus what's wrong? You're worrying me."

He gulped, his face pale.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Huh?" She replied unintelligently, taken back by his question. _'What the heck is he on about?'_

"On-on your birthday, I mean. How-how did you know I was, um, in the, um... hospital wing..." He stuttered through his sentences, his voice lowering until he was whispering his final two words and looking down again at his feet, harshly tugging at the sleeves of his jumper. Realisation washed over her, and she froze for a moment. What did she say? She didn't think he would question her about that day, it had never even crossed her mind.

"Because... you... weren't with my brother!" She exclaims, rather loudly as well, she was never a good liar. Remus looks up at her in disbelief.

"You... knew I was... In the hospital wing. Because I wasn't with your brother?" He questioned her, stopping every couple words to try and gain a better understanding.

She nods her head in false confidence. "Yes, if you weren't with my brother, James or Peter, then where else would you be?"

"In the library maybe?" He questions her again, his brows furrowed, but his anxiety gone and replaced with confusion instead now. Her overly false-confidence in her statement made it sound more like the lie it was rather than the truth.

"Yes well, I checked there and didn't find you. So, there. Hospital wing."

"Hospital wing."

The pair stood facing each other awkwardly, both fully aware that she was lying yet neither wanting to admit the truth. Shaula sometimes wondered if she really was a Ravenclaw, with her inability to answer riddles and create better lies. Remus nods slowly then, deciding to accept the answer because he doubted he was going to get the truth today. Deciding to break the awkward silence, Shaula brings up the Charms homework they had been set. The two quickly delve into a conversation on the studies and the awkwardness is soon forgotten.

By the end of November, and with December beginning, everyone begins to become excited for Christmas. Everyone that is, excluding Sirius. He didn't want to return home to where he would have to suffer under his parents, yet he knew Shaula and Regulus would be upset if he didn't come back. He sighed.

"You alright there mate?"

Sirius turns to face James, they were sat in front of the fireplace in their common room, Remus reading one of his books on the sofa nearby and Peter playing a game of Wizarding Chess against James. James clearly wasn't putting much effort into the game however, judging by the number of smashed pieces he had, either that, or Peter was putting in more effort than usual.

"Deciding whether to go home or stay here for Christmas really. Don't really fancy facing the real life howler, but I know Reg and Shaula won't be too happy if I don't come home." He confided. He hated telling people his thoughts and emotions, finding it both a struggle sometimes to find the right words to use and to how to explain his thoughts. Shaula helped him when they were younger though with expressing his thoughts, having done a monthly session since they were seven or eight in expressing their feelings to each other about how the past month went. They didn't do it so much anymore as it was mainly to help Sirius learn how to express himself vocally. They'll probably do one around Christmas however, knowing Shaula she'll say they were due a session.

"Well if you want, you and Shaula can stay at mine and your brother can come as well. I doubt my folks would mind too much." James turned to his game and frowned when Peter took out his other rook. Sirius grimaced, imagining the screaming voice of his mother as she screeched no through a howler.

"I'll see what Shau and Reg think before I say anything, but thanks mate. That sounds great." James flashed him with a quick grin in response and then yelped when his King was smashed by Peter's Queen. Sirius barked out a laugh at James' reaction and Remus rolled his eyes at the three and smiled.

For the rest of the evening the four boys played Exploding Snap, fellow housemates sometimes joining in or cheering others on.

The next morning, as the four boys enter the Hall for breakfast Sirius makes his way to his younger sister at the Ravenclaw table. She was sat with Pandora, the two in a deep discussion of what sounded like to Sirius a bunch of crazy jargon, 'humdinger-thingers' and 'heliowaves'. Or at least that's what he thought they said, he didn't pay full attention to what they were saying.

"Good morning ladies," he said catching their attention. They two girls echoed back a 'good morning' as he took a seat opposite them, snatching a piece of buttered toast.

"What brings you over to the table of intelligence and creativity today, brother mine? Is it just to see your glorious sister? Or is it to see your glorious sister's glamorous best friend?" Shaula jested, a large smile on her face. She received a blush and pleased grin from Pandora and a bark of laughter from Sirius.

"I'm actually here to talk about Christmas Shau," her brother replied. She nodded and hummed before plopping a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

"I did promise Reg I'd come home to see him, he's positively going mad all alone in that house with only Kreacher for company and the letters he gets from us and Tabitha." She places another spoonful in her mouth, sprinkles some blueberries onto her breakfast and takes another spoonful.

"I'd offer to have you all come over but mum and dad are taking me to the White Cliffs of Dover," Pandora mentions dejectedly.

"Make sure you take pictures, I'm hoping to start collecting pictures of everything. I want to see everything, even if I'm not there." Shaula turns to her friend, who nods and says that she will.

"Actually, James has offered for you, Reg and I to spend Christmas holidays with his family. What do you think?" Sirius asks. Shaula tilts her head slightly, thinking it over and slowly nods to herself.

"I'll write a letter to Reg first, see what he thinks and if he's okay with it then I'll ask Mother. Better I ask then you, you'll probably make a pigs mess of it and blow our chances of having a fun Christmas." Shaula responds cheekily, giving a small laugh when Sirius gives a mock gasp of offense and abruptly stands from his seat, hand to his chest.

"Why I never! Well, I can see when I am being insulted and I will not stand for it." Shaula and Pandora begin to laugh at his dramatics. Sirius grins and continues, "Now I say good day to you two!"

They laugh even more, clutching their stomachs as they try to breathe. Other students turn to look at them curiously.

"Si-Sirius!" Shaula gets out between her laughs.

"I said good day!" Sirius exclaims, before marching over to his own friends, laughing as he went. He loved it when his sister had a good day, he had noticed growing up that she would rarely laugh. Some days seemed to be harder for her than others, so the days he could get her to laugh filled him with a sense of brotherly pride. Now all he had to do was wait for Regulus and his Mother to respond to Shaula.


	13. Chapter Twelve - Sick Day

A week passes with Sirius anxiously waiting for a reply from his mother. Shaula had already received the reply from Regulus saying that he doesn't care where he spends Christmas as long he was with his siblings. Sirius grinned when he heard this, whilst Shaula patted him on the head at his eagerness for their mothers reply and his over-excitement at hearing the little brothers adoration for them.

It was early Tuesday morning, earlier than normal when Shaula sat down at her table for breakfast. Her head was pounding, her nose stuffy and throat sore. She was sick, and she hate it but Merlin did she hate taking potions even more. She laid her warm forehead against the cool table, a bowl of grapes on her lap. Shaula slowly plopped grape after grape in her mouth, chewing them with tiresome effort. Her limbs felt heavy.

"Miss Black, what's wrong? You're not looking too well."

She heard a squeaky voice just behind her say worriedly. Weakly, she lifted her head and turned to look at her head of house and gave a tiny smile.

"I'm not feeling too peachy today Professor, but I'll be okay," she responded, voice raspy. Flitwick muttered a quick charm and a faint number appeared in the air. _'42'_ The Professor gasped in shock.

"Miss Black, you're running a temperature! Let's get you to the hospital wing before you pass out." He goes to help her up, Shaula not having the energy to argue back allowed him to direct her down the halls to the hospital wing. By the time she made it to a hospital bed, she was breathing heavily and everything in sight was spinning.

"I'll go grab Madam Pomfrey for you Miss Black, then'll I'll inform your brother and Miss Fawley of you being in here. I'm sure you'd like them to come visit you," Flitwick said as he made sure she was led comfortably on the bed. Shaula whispered a thank you and closed her eyes tiredly as her head of house went to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

Shaula soon drifted off, the sound of Pomfrey buzzing around her and a wet cloth being pressed to her forehead being the last the felt. A few hours go by before she's woken by Pandora shaking her by the shoulders lightly.

"It's lunch time Shaula."

She releases a pathetic small moan at being woken up, but licks her dry lips and pushes herself up in the bed. During her sleep someone had placed a thin cotton blanket over her. The wet cloth falls off her head and onto her legs, which Shaula let Pandora move for her after she stares at it for a couple seconds blankly. A tray was placed on her lap, on it was a slice of bread and a bowl of chicken soup.

"How are you feeling?" Pandora asked, eating her own bowl of tomato and basil soup. Shaula weakly dips a piece of torn bread into her soup and places it into her mouth.

"Awful. Achy, tired. My head hurts," she mumbles and sniffs, tearing another piece of bread to dip into her food.

"Madam Pomfrey has some potions for you to take after you've eaten," Pandora says quietly. Shaula grimaces at the idea of taking potions.

"When Sirius found out you were in here, he had to be dragged out so he could go to his lessons. He didn't want to leave your side," giggled the blonde, remembering how angry and concerned the male twin was as he was wrestled out of the room by his three best friends. Shaula smiled at the thought, her brothers always stayed by her side when she fell ill.

The two ate in silence for a bit, Shaula savoring the taste of the soup and its warmth: she had begun feeling a bit chilly upon waking up. Every now and then she would go into a daze for a couple seconds, her eyes glazing over and movements halting as her mind hazes over. It was after the fifth time it happened that Pandora speaks up.

"Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

Shaula turns her head towards the blonde, confusion on her face as she nibbles on a piece of bread.

"You keep zoning out. It worries me," Pandora continues and realization washes over Shaula. She smiles at her best friend and takes the bread out of her mouth to speak.

"It's alright Pan, it's actually quite normal of me to go into a daze when I'm sick. This is probably my 'annual' sickness of the year you could say." Shaula giggles slightly and then winces, the pounding in her head spiking painfully. Pandora's eyes widened however in worry and shock.

"Annual sickness? What does that mean?"

Shaula coughed slightly, mucus having started to gather at the base of her throat suddenly. Giving another cough to clear it she speaks, "I get sick really bad at least once a year, sometimes twice. My brothers and I had made it a joke to call it my annual yearly sickness, as its usually in winter. If it's twice a year then it's once in winter and once in summer. My health is just awful honestly."

She smiles and then continues to eat her soup. Pandora sits, watching how calmly her friend spoke of her poor health without a care in the world. She had always worried over her friend since she first met her. The first day in their shared dorm, Pandora remembered how the Black girl didn't speak to anyone and instantly shut herself away from the other girls who had joined together to get to know each other. The morning after, Pandora waited for the girl to get out of bed, watching as the other three girls all got ready for their first full day at Hogwarts and leave for the Great Hall. Pandora watched as Shaula seemed to have ignored everything in the room and went straight into the bathroom. Pandora waited for the girl, deciding that no one should isolate themselves, and that she was determined to make the Black girl her friend.

It was their walk to the Great Hall that morning as well, when Shaula hadn't berated her when she mentioned Wrackspurts, but instead engage in a conversation with her, linking their arms to keep them together and not get lost. It was then that Pandora knew that she had a life-long friend, one she would anything for.

It was now, when her best friend spoke so carelessly about her health, that Pandora decided that she would do everything she could to help Shaula, whether she wanted it or not. Whether it was with improving her health or just making her happy, Pandora silently vowed to help her.

Lunch soon passed and Pandora left for classes and Madam Pomfrey came over vanishing the mess made during lunch. Shaula knew exactly what was coming next, and she was already dreading it.

"Miss Black, why did you not come to me the second you fell sick? We could have avoided this entire mess and you could be in lessons. Honestly child..." The older woman went off, before grabbing a couple potions and placing them on the bedside table next to Shaula. The young girl cringed and tried to shuffle away from the potions, but stopped when the aches in her body protested.

"Now now, no whining. You could have gotten better quickly with a simple pepper-up potion, but you decided to put it off and gotten worse. Now you'll have to take more than a simple pepper-up," Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled about the bed, making Shaula dizzy and feeling queasy in her stomach. She could feel the mucus clogging up her throat again and decided it was best to stay silent for now, and but coughed a couple times to clear her throat either wa

"Now, you'll still have to take the pepper-up, but I also want you to take this anti-sickness and pain reliever potion. I'm not doubting that you'll have a few achy joints and a large headache don't you," Madam Pomfrey continued as she begun to uncork the bottles. The queasiness in Shaula's stomach began to get heavier at each uncorked bottle. She passed Shaula the pepper-up potion first, who hesitantly took it, her hand shaking. She looked pleadingly up at Pomfrey, who only raised an eyebrow.

"I know that the potions never taste any good, but it'll make you feel better. I promise."

With that, Shaula took a deep breath and chugged the potion. Half through the potion she stopped, gagged, and threw up over the side of the bed. Madam Pomfrey quickly vanished the sick and summoned a large bowl, which Shaula promptly threw up into straight after. The young girl gagged a couple times, coughing and spluttering into the bowl. She didn't notice when the half drunk potion in her hand was removed and a cool damp cloth was dabbing at her forehead until said cloth whipped the sick and spit from around her mouth. She took a couple deep breaths, her eyes closed as she lent over the bowl. It was after a couple more gags into the bowl and some heaving breathing after, that the bowl was taken away from her and she was slowly pushed back onto the bed.

Shaula opened her eyes slightly, just enough to see that Madam Pomfrey was doing something next to her and she closed her eyes again.

"Sorry..." she mumbled quietly, before turning onto her side and giving off a quiet whine at the sharp pain in her throat and small cough to clear her throat once more.

"It's alright Miss Black, I've seen and dealt with worse. Now I want you to drink some of this juice for me."

Shaula opened her eyes again only to see a glass of pumpkin juice in front of her. The smell of it had her covering her noise and shaking her head slightly into the pillow, more whines being released.

"You need to drink Miss Black, keep you hydrated after all the fluids you just lost."

Shaula didn't say anything for a few minutes, before slowly sitting half way up and glaring at the glass of the orange juice.

"Can it be water instead please..." she said, her voice raspy and raw from being sick. The nurse sighed at the girl, but then quickly changing the juice to water. Shaula sipped at the water slowly, Madam Pomfrey helping her hold it. Once she was finished, Shaula led back on the bed exhausted. Throwing up always took her energy out of her.

"I'll leave you to sleep for now, it's no good giving you potions on an empty stomach, and I doubt you'll be able to hold anything down for now. I'll come check on you in half an hour." With that, the nurse left, leaving Shaula to succumb to sleep for a few hours. Madam Pomfrey checked on her every half hour, placing a fresh damp cloth on her head to try and cool her down.

It was a few hours later that Shaula woke up to quiet chatter around her and a hand softly stroking her hair. She nuzzled into her pillow with a small moan, which immediately halted all conversation around her. She turned around on the hospital bed to try and find the owner of the hand that was on her head, and finds that it belongs to her brother. She grabs it and holds onto her brothers hand, wanting the physically comfort of being held but also not wanting to be touched right now. So she compromised with herself and held Sirius' hand. She looked around ever more and saw that Remus was also there as well. Both boys gave her small smile, Sirius giving her hand a squeeze as well.

"How you feeling Shau?" Sirius asked, his voice soft and low, knowing that when she got sick her head often ached. Shaula gave a smile and nuzzled his hand slightly, but didn't speak.

"Pandora and I took notes for you in all the lessons you missed today," said Remus, who then nods to the stack of notes that were on the bedside table. She smiles at him in thanks. They both take note that she wasn't in the mood to speak, so they decided to tell her about their day. How James and Peter wanted to come visit but they had detention with Professor McGonagall. They said how Lily and Severus had stopped by to visit her already, or as it looked like, Lily dragging Severus to see her. They mention how Pandora would be here as well, but she was doing some research in the library on some herbology homework that was due in soon.

Madam Pomfrey soon comes around however and kicks the two boys out so that 'she can get some rest'. She gives Shaula some soup to eat, but not nearly as much as she had during lunch. After waiting half an hour to make sure she doesn't throw it up, Madam Pomfrey manages to get the three potions down her throat successfully and tells the young girl to go back to sleep.

By the next day, Shaula wakes up with an almost clear head, no aches in her body and the mucus that kept clogging up her throat didn't return. Pomfrey doesn't let her leave however until the next day with another pepper-up potion in her system and no pounding in her head. Reluctantly, Shaula used the day of bed rest to complete her catch up work, leaving anything she didn't understand for when one of her friends came to visit. Preferably the friends being Pandora, Remus or Lily.

 **A/N: I know it's not my usual day to post and that I'm a week late, but there's a lot going on with birthdays and exams and such, so once it's all over I'll hopefully be back on a weekly schedule. But until then it's going to be once every two night, but to compromise, I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Sorry for the filler, but I needed to establish that Shaula has shit health and it needs to be shown, her health takes a significant part in the story. Thank you to everyone that's favourited, reviewed and followed this story! Nearly 100 followers! I'm so excited!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Christmas Rejection

Prior illness:

 _Dear Mother,_

 _How are Father and Regulus? Sirius is well, I however believe that I am beginning to fall ill with a cold again. I will not let this deter me from my education though, nothing is more important than obtaining the best grades and showing everyone that even an unwell Black can do better in Hogwarts than everyone else._

 _As I have mentioned before, Sirius has become friends with Gryffindor James Potter. I believe this friendship could be used to our advantage._

 _The Potter's have requested for Sirius, Regulus and myself to attend the Yule holidays with them. If you and Father would permit us to accept this invitation, we may be able over time to sway the Potter's views back our traditional ones and not that of a Blood Traitors._

 _From your daughter,_

 _Shaula Black_

During illness:

 _Dearest Shaula,_

 _We are all well. Do be better with your health, we do not want a dead Black so soon. I am aware of how you strive to do your best due to your illnesses, but do not push yourself into an early grave. You would devastate your Father and younger brother._

 _I do not understand why you were not placed into Slytherin sometimes, you do try so hard. But then I remember your nights sneaking into the family library to read all the books we own. I still do not understand your fascination with history, it will not get you far in life. I do so wish you would come to realize that you are far more suited as a Pureblood wife._

 _I understand your reasonings as to attempt to sway the Potter's, but I highly doubt you will be able to. I will not permit Regulus to go to the Blood Traitors manor, but you and Sirius may. You both would not stop pestering me otherwise. Sirius would only ruin the Yuletide by spouting awful mudblood nonsense._

 _From,_

 _Your Mother, Walburga Black_

Post illness:

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I am glad you are all well. In the end my health decided to fail me and I resulted in spending a total of three days in the Hospital Wing. I did however catch up on all my classwork and homework I missed fairly quickly. It would do no well if I fell behind everyone else. I have already promised Father that I will not work so hard that I end up in an early grave. Father claimed that he would perform the darkest spell he could find to resurrect me if only to put me back into said grave himself._

 _Mother, I had promised Regulus that I would see him Yuletide, along with Sirius. Sirius and I implore you to allow Regulus to come to the Potter's with us. I have already mentioned to Regulus that he has been invited to the Potters. Can you find it inside yourself to allow my dearest brother to attend Yule with Sirius and I at the Potters?_

 _From your daughter,_

 _Shaula Black_

 _Dearest Shaula,_

 _I have told you no, Regulus will not be going to a Blood Traitor's manor. He is too young and impressionable. They may twist his mind like Sirius's mind is already twisted. If you wish to keep your promise than you will both return home._

 _I will be at Kings Cross with Regulus when the train arrives, whether you come back to Grimmauld Place is up to you._

 _From,_

 _Your Mother, Walburga Black_

Shaula sighed as she read the newest letter from her Mother at the Ravenclaw table. Shaula had been out of the Hospital Wing for four days now, and when she had saw the letter from her Mother, had practically raced to read it. Pandora turns to Shaula, a spoonful of porridge and honey about to be placed in her mouth.

"Not allowed to go?"

Shaula shook her head and stood up and made her way over to Sirius. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going to go when she told him the response from their Mother.

James surprisingly noticed Shaula first, which shocked her considering he had been staring at Evans beforehand. He gave Sirius a nudge, distracting him from the conversation he was having with Peter and Remus. He grinned, but upon noticing the dejected look on her face, he smile began to melt away, only to quickly turn into a scowl.

"Come to give the bad news then?" He scoffed at her. Shaula narrowed her eyes at him, it wasn't like she was the one that said no. In fact, she was lucky enough to even be allowed to go in the first place.

"Yes and no actually. We are allowed to go, Mother gave us permission." Sirius brightened up at that, shock clearly written across his face. Shaula continued, "Regulus though isn't allowed to come. Only us two. I'm not leaving Regulus behind however, I made a promise to spend Yule with him and I'm sticking to it."

Sirius was taken back by this, confused. "Why would you want to spend another Christmas with them? They're horrible parents!"

"Because of Regulus! I'm not leaving him alone, did you not listen to what I just said?" She fired back, frustration building up inside her now. The letter was crumpled in her fist, arms hanging by her side. The people nearby were beginning to turn to watch their interaction now. Sirius's scowl deepened as he began to glare at her. She rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"So you're going to leave me alone? At Christmas?" He ignored her question. Shaula crosses her arms and took a step back, the fight was pointless. She already knew that Sirius was not going to be spending Yule with her or Regulus this year, so why she bothered arguing she didn't know.

"If you are going to be spending it as the Potters than you aren't alone, you'll be with James and his parents. I'm going to stay with Regulus though, because he's family and I promised him first that I would come to him," she replied, she knew that saying Regulus was more family than James was a harsh call but she needed Sirius to know that they had a younger brother waiting for them outside of Hogwarts, one that hasn't seen them in months.

"James is family as well!"

"Yes but Regulus hasn't seen us in months! We'll see James again in what, two weeks time?"

James looked awkward to be the center of their argument. It also seemed that the Professors had taken notice as well of the argument between the twins and were planning to intervene.

"When you're ready to see your little brother, we'll be waiting for you at Kings Cross." With that, Shaula turned and stomped back to her table, grabbed an apple and her books and left the Great Hall. Pandora picked up her bowl of porridge of followed after her, continuing to eat her breakfast and not at all concerned with taking the bowl out of the Great Hall.

The younger twin angrily bites into her apple, the juices dribble down her chin and she messily wipes it away with her sleeve. Pandora slightly jogs to keep up with her friends angry pace, trying not to lose focus on her food and also lose sight of Shaula.

"Are you going to be okay?" Pandora asks. Shaula shrugs as she takes another bite of her green fruit.

They continue making their way to History of Magic, one of Shaula's favourite subjects, but least favourite lesson. If only Professor Binns were better teacher then it would also be her favourite lesson as well. The two girls enter the empty classroom, they were early for their lesson but that gave them time to finish their food. Sitting in their normal seats, to the far end of the classroom, in the corner at the front. Shaula slumps in her chair, dropping her bag onto her desk as Pandora neatly places her on the floor beside her and the half empty bowl on the desk.

"I don't understand, why would he choose James over his own brother? One he hasn't even seen in months and won't until summer if he doesn't come home at Yule." Shaula ranted, throwing her arms up in the air. Pandora stayed quiet, knowing that Shaula just wanted to rant and let off steam.

"I mean, it's like he doesn't have to worry about breaking his sibling bond or anything with Reg," she continued. Shaula fell against the wall, sat on her chair sideways so she faced Pandora and her back rested against the wall behind her. She took another angry bite. Pandora continued eating, nodding along to Shaula's ranting. She brings her legs up, so she was curled up into a ball on her chair.

"I mean, yeah our parents sucked but I did my best in convincing Mother. Whilst I may be a daddy's girl, Father would never allow us to spend the Yuletide in a Blood Traitors house!" she exclaimed, before huffing in annoyance and going quiet. The two girls finish their food and Shaula tosses her apple core into Pandora's empty bowl.

"I think you and Sirius should calm down and give it some time before you both speak to each other again," said Pandora as she pulled out a roll of parchment and ink and quill. Shaula didn't respond straight away, just sat silently and thought over the argument she had with Sirius and what Pandora just said. Pandora flicked through her textbook, waiting as the other students begin to file into the room. Shaula, caught up in her thoughts, unconsciously moves the bowl from Pandora's table onto the floor for her and continues thinking. Her mind replaying what happened in the Great Hall and all the different things she could have said.

"Thank you," Pandora says, smiling at her friend, who only hummed back distractedly. Professor Binns enter the room then and begins the lesson, at which point Shaula realises the lesson had begun and quickly gets out her own parchment and quill.

The lesson drags on slowly, the Hufflepuffs in the class either sleeping, quietly talking to each other making origami swans: the fellow Ravenclaws were either took notes, slept or talked to each other as well. Shaula however ignores Binns, having decided to ignore him from the beginning of the year and teach herself instead as he was an awful teacher. Pandora had decided the same, upon realising the better grades her friend was achieving when she began to teach herself. The two girls were at the top of their year of History of Magic, followed closely by Lily Evans.

The day goes by, Shaula sitting at the Ravenclaw table at lunch with her back to Sirius, refusing to look at him. By the end of the day, Shaula was upset and angry at herself for ignoring her brother all day. She couldn't do this for the last two weeks of school before Christmas. She couldn't let Sirius leave her without them being on good terms at least.

 **A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the wait again. I'm planning on getting back into my weekly schedule now after this chapter. I feel like this hapter is really bad, but I wanted to get something up for you guys so I hope you enjoy it at least. Ironically, after posting my previous chapter 'Sick Day' I came down with a cold myself. I wrote this with a cold, so if there's any mistakes please point them out and tell me so I can try and change them.**

 **Also, OVER 100 FOLLOWS AND NEARLY 100 FAVOURITES! Thank you guys so much! This means so much to me, I never expected to get this many people to enjoy my story. But since I have this many people following and favouriting, I'm hoping for more reviews, but thank you to everyone who does review anyway. But to my most loyal reviewers** _ **merendinoemiliano**_ **and _paulaa90_ I would also like to say a big thank you as well to you guys especially for reviewing every chapter. So thank you guys! **


	15. Chapter Fourteen - Family

Fear grips Shaula as the letter in her hand crumples in her grasp: it was the next day and Shaula had wrote a letter for Sirius to meet her later that day. Currently, the younger twin and Pandora stood in the freezing Owlery in front of Sirius' Great Horned owl, Damon. Or as Sirius likes to call him, Horny. Boys, and she swore that her brother was too young to know these types of jokes!

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?"

Shaula shakily nods, preferring to ask Sirius to meet her in private through a letter instead of in front of his friends. She didn't want the other boys to ask questions and butt into the siblings conversation. Damon hoots at Shaula, shaking his bare leg in her face, impatiently waiting for the letter. With trembling fingers, she attached the letter to his leg, strokes his chest to calm herself, and watches as he flies out of the window.

She was nervous, she knew what Sirius was like. If he was angry at her, he'd ignore her until he wanted something from her. Shaula knew the letter could very well be ignored even, or feared that he may confront her and call her a coward for not confronting him first. But she wasn't like him, she wasn't a Gryffindor. She was a Ravenclaw, she was better at thinking things through and writing them down, not running and jumping into things headfirst. She just hoped her temper wouldn't get in the way.

Pandora turned and steered the older girl from the Owlery by her elbow with one hand and rubbing her arm comfortingly with the other. Shaula leaned into her, embracing the silent comfort her best friend gave. The two girls slowly made their way to the Great Hall, not worrying for time as Shaula had struggled to sleep that night, worried over what to say to her brother and had so woken her friend up and dragged her to the Owlery that morning after she had rewritten her letter thirteen different times and eventually settled for the one she had just sent.

It took them roughly ten minutes to walk to the Great Hall, sitting down at their table to grab some breakfast and wait for the mail to be delivered. The busy atmosphere of the other students slowly relaxed Shaula, who entered into a conversation with Pandora and Xenophilius about the differences between Hinkypunks and Grungledingers. However, the sound of uncontrollable laughter from the Gryffindor table drew her attention, her brother and his three friends were pointing and laughing towards the entrance. Turning towards the large doors, Shaula gasped in shock and nudged Pandora to look as well. Many of the other students at this point had also turned to look at this point and had started laughing as well.

Severus stood in the doorway, face flushed from embarrassment, or so Shaula assumed anyway. The Slytherin's skin was rapidly changing colours, from red to blue to yellow to pink and so many more. It was like a rainbow,iIt wasn't just his skin either, but his hair and clothes changed as well. Shaula watched, heartbroken as the young boy made his way to his houses table, grabbed a pear and speedily walked back out, head ducked to avoid looking at anyone. The young girl knew that her argument had caused Sirius to act out, he had been doing so well until then in behaviour as well.

Shaula watched as McGonagall stormed across the hall to confront the boys and whilst everyone was distracted, she watched as Lily Evans slipped away and out of the hall after her friend. Shaula would have gone after the pair, but she wasn't that close to Severus and considering it was her brother who did the prank on him, she doubted that he would want to see his bully's sister.

Now dejected by Sirius' turn back to his negative behaviour, her dread for her brother receiving the letter increased once more. It was after McGonagall left the Gryffindor table and returned to the Head table that the post arrived. She pointedly looked away from the Black owl, refusing to watch as Sirius received his letter. Instead, she watched as Pandora received one from her parents along with a package of homemade chocolate chip biscuits. Quickly snatching a biscuit from under her friends nose, she quickly checks to Sirius reaction to the letter and was shocked by the intense stare she saw from him.

She sat there frozen for a few moments, eyes locked with his and it was like time stopped. Her world froze and all she saw was the future of a broken man, imprisoned for the wrong-doings of a friend he had trusted. She saw the bonding of a godfather and son. She saw the life leave his eyes as he fell through the veil. She saw her brother.

Then time restarted, he looked away, making no indication as to whether he would meet her or not. She let go of her breath, not realizing she had held it when she looked over. A small pinch on her arm grabbed her attention as she let out a yelp from the pain.

"Yep, you're still okay. You weren't infested with Wrackspurts." Pandora said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Pandora hadn't pinched her because of Wrackspurts, she did it to make sure she didn't go too deep into her mind. So that she wouldn't be lost to the world for the rest of the day. She was worried for her friend.

Shaula smiled and took a bite from the biscuit before asking, "Thanks for checking Pan, now what do we have first?"

Time seemed to go by faster then, the day occupied with lessons until it was the final class of the day. It was nearing the time to see her brother, if he even turned up anyway. She still wasn't happy with him for what he did to Severus that morning, but she had seen the boy again during lunch and saw that he was no longer colourful and instead his pale self once more and wrapped up in his black and green robes. At least whatever the boys did hadn't affected him permanently.

Waving to Pandora, Shaula makes her way to the unused classroom that the twins had been using for their personal bonding sessions and where she would get Sirius to talk about his feelings since the start of year. Entering the cold room, Shaula quickly drops her bag against the wall by the door and makes her way over to the pile of blankets and pillows that they had found and made into a nest. The Ravenclaw snuggled into the blankets, pushing herself into the corner of the room against some pillows and waited.

She stayed that way for thirty minutes, waiting for her brother to arrive. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach as she thought that he wouldn't come, and just when she began to get up to leave, the door opened to reveal Sirius. A smile started to light her face up, only to instantly disappear when she saw that James was there as well behind him. She felt betrayed. This was meant to be their spot, where the twins could go together and have time to themselves. Not even Pandora knew where it was.

Sirius face was blank as he looked at his younger sister, whilst James awkwardly stood next to him. James felt as if he shouldn't have been brought into this, that it was a family matter, and whilst he appreciated that Sirius saw him as family and a brother, he didn't like the thought of Sirius leaving his actual blood family for him.

"Why is he here?" Shaula quietly asks, staring at James. Sirius eyes narrowed at her.

"Because I wanted him here."

"Just to clarify, I didn't want to be here," James pipes in, hoping that it may ease the situation. He was wrong.

"You can leave then James, you shouldn't have to be here and get involved if you don't want to be," said Shaula. Sirius moves to argue against it but James interrupts him.

"Okay, I'll be off then." He awkwardly says before leaving for the door. This should be something that's settled between them, without him there. They watch as he leaves, Sirius visibly getting angrier and angrier. He glares at her.

"Well? What did you want?" He spits out. This time Shaula's eyes narrow, despising the tone of voice her twin used to speak to her.

"Your funeral if you speak to me like that again. Now sit down." Shaula spat back at him in return, her voice filled with venom. Sirius had forgotten, that whilst he was the easiest one out of the three siblings to become angry quickly, it was Shaula that had the worst temper and would not hold back her words if she got into a fight. Regulus meanwhile, was the most passive and calm one out of them all: this also made him Mother's favourite.

Sirius slowly sat down on the nest next to her, legs crossed and arms in lap as he faced her. She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Well done, you actually made it and sat down with me without blowing your head off. Should we begin talking like adults now? Or do you want to go and drag someone else in here like a five-year-old who needs to hold Mummy's hand?" Shaula sarcastically asks, making Sirius scowl at her more. She knew how to anger him, but this wasn't why she wanted to meet with him. She needed to stop before he leaves. She takes a deep breath and lets out a heavy sign.

"Sorry..."

He continues to scowl at her, his expression unwavering. She sighed once more, she forgot how stubborn eleven year old boys could be. Now where should she start?

 **A/N: Wow, I got a lot of review, follows and favourites since I last updated. Thanks so much to everyone that did so! That really makes me happy, knowing people are enjoying my story and writing. Please keep up the reviews and let me know what about this story you like, what you want to see happen or if there's anything you think needs improving then let me know. Thank you again to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! I appreciate it so much.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen - We're Siblings

The twins sat in silence for a moment, Sirius waiting for Shaula to speak and Shaula attempting to find the right words. Shaula looks down for a moment, picking at some of the fluff from the pillow she was sat on, unable to keep her hands still. She bit the skin on her lips, wishing she was braver like her twin. Her head shoots up when Sirius lets out a huff of air before going to stand, and without thinking her hand grabs at Sirius' robes and holds on desperately. He turns to glare at her.

"If you're not going to tell me why you wanted to see me in private then I'm leaving. I'm not wasting my time here just to be insulted," Sirius said as he dislodges Shaula's hand. He does however sit back down on his pillow.

"Right, sorry..." Shaula trails off. Not even a few moments ago had she been insulting him, and now she didn't know what to say, her anger calmed.

"If this is about the Yule holidays I'm spending it with the Potters. You should as well," Sirius says blankly, staring straight at her, challenging her to argue against him. Shaula's eyes narrow at him at his blatant dismissal of their younger brother.

"I would love to spend the holidays with the Potters Sirius, but Regulus comes first over anyone else. He is family, or have you forgotten him?" She sneered her question, feeling the anger in her begin to rise again. She took a couple deep breaths to attempt to calm herself whilst Sirius scowled at her.

"Of course I didn't forget about Regulus, but it's not my fault that he isn't allowed to come with us. It shouldn't stop us from going to the Potters for the holidays," He snarled back at her.

"So you don't want to see Regi? See how he's doing? I know Mother and Father aren't that nice to be around but this is our baby brother!" She responded, desperation leaking into her voice. How could he not see that blood family was just as important as those without their shared blood?

"Obviously I want to see Reg! But I can't help that Mother said he can't go to the Potters!" Sirius was almost shouting now, just as desperate to get his point across. He didn't want to spend another second in Grimmauld Place, not if he had the chance to spend it elsewhere.

"Sirius, because we are at Hogwarts now we only get the chance to see Regi just over 2 months of the year. 6 weeks for summer, 2 weeks for Yule and 2 weeks for Spring. On the other hand you get to see James just under 10 months of the year! And you want to sacrifice these two weeks of Yule you could be spending visiting your baby brother and instead spend it with James and his family." Upon revealing how little time they actually get to see their brother Sirius winced. He hadn't realised how little time he got with Regulus until said brother joined Hogwarts. Sirius didn't respond then, thinking over what he should do.

"I made a promise to Regi that I would be with him for Christmas. I'm going to keep that promise. He's my brother, but so are you. Yuletide isn't Yule without both of you. We're siblings, the three of us. We should stick together, as we never know when it'll be our last," Shaula says quietly when Sirius didn't respond. He looks up at her, giving a sad smile, remembering back when they were six and Shaula had fallen so ill they believed she would die.

 _'If she wasn't a Ravenclaw, I would have thought she'd be a Hufflepuff with this loyalty.'_ He thought to himself.

"I want to spend Yule with you and Reg, but I don't want to be with Mother and Father for Yule. They always make it about galas and pureblood mania and all that horrible crap." Sirius grumbled.

Shaula gave a small laugh and responded "Sometimes you have to suffer for your loved ones Siri."

Sirius tried to think back to all the times Shaula or Regulus had suffered for him and groaned to himself. When he was three and he broke a vase, Shaula said she fell and knocked it over. She had been forced to stay in solitary confinement in her room for a couple days. When he was five and cut his fancy Yule gala robes up in anger, Regulus blamed it on his accidental magic. He was lectured and received a nasty stinging hex from their Mother. When he was ten and was covered in mud from refusing to come inside when it rained, Shaula and Regulus also covered themselves in mud and stayed outside. They all took responsibility for this one and were all forced to take extra etiquette lessons and received a belt whipping to the back. Regulus and Shaula either took or shared his punishments with him, suffering either with or for him. All because they are siblings: Sirius knew he had to go home.

"Fine... I'll come home." He groaned out as he collapsed onto the blankets and pillows in front of him, his head landing in Shaula's lap. Shaula laughed and grinned.

"Thank you Siri, thank you!" She stroked his hair as she spoke, delighted that they would both get to see Regulus and spend Yule together. She continued speaking, "If it makes you feel better, I'm sure you could go to the Potters for New Years?"

Sirius perked up at that statement. "Oh yes! They should be okay with that. I'll ask James though, just in case."

The mention of James brings back a memory to Shaula, which she decides to address, "Mentioning James, I was wondering. What were you thinking bringing him here? When I asked you to come alone?" She gave a fake smile down at her brother, irritation and annoyance gleaming in her eyes. Sirius tensed, giving a forced laugh.

"James? Here? Never Shau. Not without talking to you beforehand." He lied as he slowly sat up as he spoke, wary of her reaction. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a better answer.

"Uhhh... I think I hear Remus got to go, bye!" He quickly stumbles out before making a mad dash to the door, slamming it behind him. Shaula rolled her eyes at her brothers antics before getting up herself. She gathers her things and leaves as well, heading towards her common room.

Shaula was aware that she terrified her brothers, her tempers were horrible and she was prone to lashing out. Sirius most likely feared she would lash out at him for bringing someone she hadn't agreed to, to their room. When the twins initially found the room, they had agreed to keep it secret, only inviting people if both agreed to it and they were both okay with. The only person they had agreed on without saying was Regulus, as the twins wanted to keep their privacy and use it for when they wanted to spend time together alone. Whilst Shaula wasn't angry that Sirius had shown James the room, she was disappointed and upset that she wasn't consulted first so that she could agree to it. It was their room, away from others, and whilst she believed that James would leave their room alone, it wouldn't be long before the rest of the Marauders would take over the room she feared.

Oh well. If Sirius could bring James without consulting her, she was going to bring Pandora. Shaula smiled to herself. Yes, she was going to bring Pandora.

 **A/N: WOOO! Over 100 favourites and followers! That makes me so happy guys, truly. I have some time over the next few days so if there's anything you see over the chapters that you think needs improving or anything please say so in the reviews or PM me. I'm planning on giving all my chapters a little go over. Mainly for spellings, grammar and all the facts are correct etc. If I feel like anything needs rewriting or changing I'll let you all know but otherwise, thanks for the help guys and I appreciate all the reviews. I love them so much and they really encourage me to write.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen - Coming Home

The rest of term seemed to fly by for Shaula. She had shown Pandora The Den, as she's taken to calling it. Pandora had then brought her own blankets and pillows to the room and created a large blanket fort. Blankets lined the floor with pillows for seats. The blonde had then maneuvered the old desks and chairs into positions that when the blankets were draped over them, created a stable wall and roof. The two girls had then brought all their books down and used them as weights. Only removing and swapping them out for different books when they wanted them. For lights, they conjured small blue balls of flames and trapped them in small jars, placing one in each corner. When Sirius had seen The Den and its transformation, he just stood in the doorway with his mouth gaping wide open. Shaula wished she had a camera to capture the moment.

With last minute homework being assigned for the holidays and everyone packing their trunks and wishing those staying at the castle goodbye, the students clambered onto the train and prepared for the journey home. Shaula sat with Pandora and Lily, Severus opting to stay behind at Hogwarts. Lily wasn't happy with this and was adamant about staying with him, until her mother had threatened to not give her any presents for Christmas as it was a family holiday, which Lily should be spending with family.

It was a few hours before the train arrived at Kings Cross, everyone excitedly fleeing the train to greet family members after not seeing them for months. Shaula and Sirius exited the train together, Shaula happy to see Regulus again and whilst Sirius was happy as well, he wasn't happy to see his parents. Why Shaula didn't seem to understand the horrible way they treat the twins made him not want to go back, he had no idea. Shaula stood on her toes, attempting to look over the heads of everyone to spot Walburga and Regulus. Sirius stood next to her, saying goodbye to James and Remus.

"Over there! I see them!" Shaula points over excitedly to their Mother and brother. Sirius releases a disgruntled sigh and allows his sister to drag him over to their family. It was easier to let her drag him than fight her. A smile is spread across both hers and Regi's face, Walburga only wearing a scowl on hers. The closer the twins got however, the calmer Shaula forced herself to be. Now that she was going to be around her aristocratic Pureblood family again, she had to acted as her innocent, dignified Pureblood self once again.

None of the siblings were even given the chance to greet each other before Walburga hounded down on them, herding them to one of the many floos provided at the station.

"We don't have long know. The Lestranges are hosting us for the evening and I want you all to be presentable for when we arrive." Walburga snapped at them before sending offer Regulus first and calling Kreacher.

"Mistress calls Kreacher?" The house-elf asks, bowing low enough so his nose practically touched the floor.

"Take the Twins luggage back to Grimmauld Place and unpack everything for them." She demanded. Kreacher his fingers, making the luggage disappear as he replied, "Yes Mistress," and then popped away. Sirius grumbled about how the holidays was already going terribly under his breath before going through the floo himself. He was followed after by Shaula and then Walburga, all stepping out gracefully of the fireplace. Just as the twins turn to go up the stairs however, Walburga calls for their attention. Regulus had already made his way up the stairs to his room, preparing himself for the meal.

"Now I will not tolerate silly behaviour this evening. I want you both on your best behaviour tonight. You've both already disgraced this family enough by not being in Slytherin, you Sirius more so than Shaula, so I want you both to act like the proper Purebloods you are. Do you understand me." Walburga didn't ask. The twins already knew how to act around the other Purebloods and knew not to act out in front of them. It didn't stop Sirius though from acting out at times.

"Yes Mother." They replied in unison, knowing better than to reply with anything else for the time being.

"Good, your robes for the dinner have been laid out on your beds. Now go get ready for this evening. If all goes well, then we could be in for a big treat soon." A haughty smile on her face, a gleam in her eyes telling them that she knew something they didn't. It made Shaula feel uneasy.

The twins quickly went up to their rooms and began to get themselves ready. Shaula pulled off her school robes and dropped them into on the end of her bed, reminding herself to put them in the hamper later. She grabbed her robes and put them on easily. They were a deep plain navy blue, almost black in colour, pulled in around the waist slightly to give her a slight figure. The hemming was a bright silver however, matching her grey eyes and making them pop.

Sitting at her vanity table she began to brush through her hair, wondering on the style to put it in when a knock sounded.

"Come in."

A smiling head pops round, one she hadn't seen in months and was happy to see again. She grinned and stood, opening her arms for a hug. Regulus ran in after closing the door behind him and into her arms. Shaula wrapped them around her younger brother, squeezing them tightly around him and resting her cheek on his head.

"Oh I've missed you Regi." She muttered into his hair that he had yet to style. He responding by tightening his grip on her and affectionately rubbing his head into the joint of her shoulder and neck. After a few more moments basking in the comfort of the hug, Shaula reluctantly pulls back from Regulus, looking down at him and grins.

"I think someone got a bit taller whilst I was gone." She said teasingly. Regulus smiles up at her.

"Yes, I've grown up a lot. I've missed you as well, I'm so happy you and Siri came home for Yule!" He replies back to her, which Shaula responded to by ruffling his hair.

"Want me to do your hair little brother?" He nods and quickly leaves to grab his hair potion and comb. Shaula brushes through his hair with the comb after dipping the bristles in the potion after he returns and seats himself on her chair. She runs it through a couple times and dips it again, brushing the potion into his hair. She worked in comfortable silence, Regulus watching how her hand glides through his hair. They didn't speak when Sirius walked into the room either, merely acknowledging him with a brief nod before focusing back on the boys hair. When they were all younger, they would all sit and practice on each other, slowly growing better over the years with practice.

Shaula brushed the hair so it was neatly slicked back, the potion working as a gel to keep it in place. Sirius take his brother place and doesn't even ask, Shaula just begins to work on his hair. She knew that afterwards the pair were going to style her hair together as payment for doing their hair. Shaula brushed Sirius' hair into a low ponytail, sitting at the bottom of his neck, tying it off with a dark green ribbon that matched his robes. Taking his place now, Shaula allowed the two boys to work on her hair, twisting and pulling on it every so often. After so long, the two moved away and Shaula observed her new hairstyle. The long, black thick locks had been pulled up into a tight bun a the top. There was a braid trailing from just above her of her ears though and wrapped around the base of the bun elegantly. To finish the look, they had placed a clip with navy blue gems to the back of the bun, holding the braids in place.

She smiled, loving the hairstyle her brothers had done. They high-fived behind her back, something Shaula had taught them when they were toddlers. A pop sounded in the room and all three turned to look at Kreacher.

"Hello Kreacher." Shaula smiled at him, whilst Sirius grumbled under his breath about the house-elf. They were all aware about his dislike for the house-elf and Shaula and Regulus had tried to get Sirius to like him, but Sirius was adamant that the creature was out to get him. Not that he was wrong, Kreacher had played some awful tricks on the boy when they were younger. They were never able to prove it was him, but they were all aware it was him. Shuala and Reguls also knew Sirius deserved said tricks, considering he's always either insulting or provoking the house-elf.

Kreacher gave a toothy smile to his young mistress and stated, "Mistress is waiting for young masters and young mistress to go downstairs. Yous all be leaving now." He then popped out of the room, off to who knows where. The female Black sibling gulped, grabbed a matching silver necklace with a large blue gem that lay just below her neck but just above the neckline of the robes.

"Come on now brothers, time to go now." She herds the two boys out of her room and closes the door behind her. The smile that was once on Sirius' face now gone and replaced with a scowl. She nudged him on the way down the stairs.

"Cheer up, just think of it like this. It's another day closer to seeing James."

 _'Wow that sounded like I was talking about his boyfriend or something.'_ She thought to herself, but it had worked. A slight smile on his face before it went blank upon seeing their Mother and Father in front of the fireplace.

"Good evening Father, Mother." Shaula said, bowing her head in each direction. Regulus and Sirius copied, Sirius more monotone than the other two. Orion nodded back to them in acknowledgment whilst they each stood under the scrutinizing gaze of Walburga, who examined their outfits and hair before deciding it was good enough.

"Off we go then," the woman said, before they all watched as Orion entered the floo and left, followed by Sirius, Shaula, Regulus and finally Walburga. The head of the house had to leave first, as old Pureblood customs saw it as a way to make sure the other end was safe for the family. It was then the heir next, followed by the eldest to youngest child. Finally, it would be the Lady of the family to go last, making sure all the children had safely gone through and hadn't misspoken in the floo.

They all stepped out of the floo into the Lestrange manor. A well decorated, but seemingly icy presence filled the building. How they were all going to enjoy this evening.

 **A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It's mainly a filler though for the next chapter really.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen - Lestrange Dinner

The Blacks and Lestranges all sat around a large dining table. At the head of one side of the table is the head of the Lestrange house, Lord Ranald Lestrange. On his left is the eldest son, Rodolphus followed by his wife and fellow Black, Bellatrix Lestrange. On Lord Lestrange's right sits his wife Oletha Lestrange nee Rowle and then Rabastan Lestrange, the younger son. Sat next to Rabastan was Shaula, Regulus, Orion at the head, followed by Walburga and then Sirius opposite Shaula and next to Bellatrix.

All three Black siblings held up an emotionless mask, all three despising having to spend their first day back together at a meal with another family, but kept silent. They knew better than to speak out of turn, especially when their father was talking with Lord Lestrange as they all ate. Every couple minutes though Bellatrix would look over at Shaula with a cocky smirk, as if she knew something that Shaula didn't. Which is entirely accurate, Bellatrix was eight years older than her and newly married, but it still irritated the younger girl knowing that she was being mocked by her cousin for not knowing what Bellatrix knew.

Shaula decided to ignore her and focused on her own meal. They were currently on their main course, fillet beef with mixed vegetables. She silently ate, her back straight, head high and eyes downward and locked on the food in front of her. She was focused so intently on trying not to gain any attention, that she almost missed when she was spoken about by her father.

"It is too early to see whether Shaula will make a suitable candidate, and despite the slight hiccup of her house not being Slytherin, she has seemed to make up for it in her grades." Orion mentions to Ranald, who nods and replies.

"Yes, I have heard. Bellatrix has also informed me that she learnt through her younger sister Narcissa that Miss Black however is spending her free time with the blood traitors Potter and Fawley. The same goes for your eldest son, who also surrounds himself with filthy mudbloods and half-bloods."

Walburga scowls at her two children in shame that a fellow elite pureblood was looking down on them, Sirius glaring back at her whilst Shaula shrinks back in fear and refusing to make eye contact with anyone. She never mentioned how Pandora was a Fawley, and therefore a blood-traitor.

"Yes, I had planned to deal with this problem in person once the twins were back home for the holidays." Walburga snarled out from under her breath. Shaula's eyes widened and she knew she had to say something to defend herself, even if it got her in trouble. It was better to deal with the problem now, then to let it stew and be solved back at Grimmauld by Walburga. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the table. Regulus and Sirius gave her a wide-eyed look, shocked by her interrupting the conversation.

"Yes Shaula?" Her father asked her patronisingly, not believing that his daughter had anything of value to say.

"There is a reason behind mine and Sirius relations with the two blood-traitors," she began. Sirius looked at her bemused, wanting to speak up himself but stopped at her glare. "The purebloods have attempted to keep tradition through political confrontations, but we have not attempted to do so through actually gaining their trust and then altering their perceptions of the Wizarding World."

The adults all began to look more interested at the young girl, wondering where she was leading with this. She tried not to shift under the uncomfortable stares.

"By gaining their trust, we are enabling our to integrate into _their_ side. This way, we'll be able to plant ideas into the heads of the bloodtraitors of how the old traditions are better and that the halfbloods and mudbloods are naught but meer..." Shaula paused for a moment, surprised by how everyone was hanging onto her words with interest, excluding Sirius who's face was blank from emotion. Shaula continued, "stains that need to be removed."

Orion's eyes narrowed at Shaula, "And why was this never mentioned to me?" Shaula, somehow managing to steel the nerves that were beginning to wrack through her body, took a quick sip of her drink, wetting her slowly drying mouth.

"Myself and Sirius needed it to look convincing, and by having you and mother being disappointed by our house placements, it would convince everyone that we were beginning to be ostracized by the pureblood community. It needed to be convincing, and I was unsure of how you and mother would take to this plan." Shaula finished, making sure to keep direct eye contact with her father as she explained. She had made all of this up on the spot, but made sure she appeared confident in her words. That everything that came out of her mouth was true.

"Well Sirius? Is this true? Did you and Shaula come up with this idea?" Walburga turned and snarled at her eldest son, who sat silently in his seat.

The twins sat facing each other, eyes linking together. Shaula begging Sirius mentally to agree, to say yes. The boy sat silently in his seat for a few moments, the tension in the room growing at every second, staring at Shaula blankly before replying.

"Yes, it's true. We needed a new way to bring the bloodtraitors back to the old ways."

Shaula let out a silent sigh of relief, but she knew this night wouldn't be over for a long while. She could see it in her brothers eyes.

"Whilst I don't like the idea of having purebloods acting like boodtraitors, I do agree that new plans are in order. We are losing purebloods by the day, many turning into bloodtraitors." Lord Lestrange says, cutting into the growing tension between the Black's. He continues, "Good thinking Miss Shaula, I commend you on your planning and believe this deserves a toast."

Reluctantly, many raised their glasses. Walburga and Orion not pleased at being deceived by their children. Shaula and Sirius not happy with the lie they told. Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers unhappy with toasting to the idea of mere children bringing back to old ways.

"To bringing back the old traditions to the bloodtraitors." exclaims Lord Lestrange.

"To bringing back the old traditions to the bloodtraitors." Everyone echoed and drank from their cups.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken me ages to update. I've had exams for my A-Levels, which are now all done. I've also had loads of birthdays to go to, jobs to apply for, mental health issues to deal with and working on some personal projects as well. Thank you all for being patient and I'm hoping to get back into writing weekly again from now on.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen - Help Each Other Out

It was after the dinner party now and the Black's had come back to Grimmauld Place. Shaula was now lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling waiting for her brothers to come into her room in a few minutes. She knew they were going to come in, especially after the stunt she pulled at the dinner. She thought back on when everyone first returned after the meal with the Lestranges and sighed.

 _Shaula gracefully stepped out of the fireplace after Sirius with Regulus coming after her. Sirius had already been making his way up the stairs with Shaula following when they were stopped by Orion._

 _"Sirius, Shaula. I want to talk to you both."_

 _Sirius and Shaula glanced at each other quickly before walking back down the stairs and towards their father, just as their mother came through the floo. A scowl was worn on her face and both siblings knew that they were going to be yelled at then. Regulus hesitated at the bottom of the stairs but with a nasty scowl from Walburga he turned and walked up the stairs as quickly as possible whilst trying not to provoke his easily irritable mother even more._

 _"YOU EMBARRASSED US AT THAT DINNER, HOW DARE-" Walburga began to screech at the twins, who tried to hide their winces from her as her shrill voice pierced their ears. However, she was interrupted by Orion, who shocked all three of them._

 _"I thought I raised failures for children when you didn't enter Slytherin, but I realised I raised the most Slytherin children of them all," he smirked at them. "I'm proud of you both for helping your fellow Purebloods by doing what no other Slytherin would do, and join the other houses."_

 _With that, Orion went up the stairs and left all three behind in shock._

A knock on Shaula's door bring her out of her memories and before she can respond, the door is opened and her two brothers walk into her room. Regulus shuts the door behind him as Sirius' is too far in his temper to worry about closing a door whilst also being too busy pacing a hole into her floor.

"Is what you said true? At dinner, is what you said true? Because if it is, I want nothing to do with it. I'm not going along with this plan of yours." Sirius rambles as Regulus stays silent and Shaula nods her head along before speaking.

"No, nothing I said was true. I just needed something for Mother and Father to believe so that we wouldn't be hurt once coming back home," says Shaula. Regulus fidgets on the spot, unsure of what to say, unlike Sirius.

"What if I don't want to lie? What if I want them to know I'm not in Gryffindor just to 'turn' the 'enemies' into 'allies'? But rather because I am an actual Gryffindor?" Sirius snapped at her, his pacing halted as he turned to stare her down with a fierce look on his face, or as fierce as it could be on a twelve-year-old boy.

"Well, you'll have to lie for a while, Sirius. I'm sorry if you don't like lying but it's to make sure you don't get hurt," retorted Shaula as she stared back at her brother, unafraid of his glare.

"Don't get hurt? What does that even mean?"

"What do you think it means? It means Mother and Father would hurt us for being bloodtraitors, which I don't want to happen! Do you not remember the howler you got upon entering Gryffindor? Mother would have happily hexed us if she knows the truth, and Father would have stood there and done nothing but watch. I will not allow my family to get hurt if I can prevent it," she angrily replied to him and an uneasy silence fell over them for a minute before it was broken.

"I'm confused... Why would you want to be bloodtraitors? Isn't it wrong?" asked Regulus quietly, looking between his elder siblings in confusion and worry. Both Shaula and Sirius turned to him, before looking back at each other and then back to Regulus in their uneasy silence.

Shaula holds out a hand and waits for her younger brother to take it, before pulling him to sit on the edge of her bed and she loosely wraps her arms around him. He falls into her embrace and lays his head on her chest whilst Sirius moves to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"Reg... The bloodtraitors... They aren't in the wrong. To be honest, it's the purebloods who are wrong. Do you remember how I explained when we were little how it's impossible for muggleborns to steal magic to make themselves muggleborns?" Shaula softly inquires, laying her head on top of her brothers.

He nods and states what his elder sister told him many years ago from memory, "Yes. If witches and wizards don't know how to steal magic from other witches and wizards, then how would a muggleborn know, when they are only a baby."

Shaula smiles proudly at her brother's words and gives him a squeeze to show him her happiness.

"This would mean that the purebloods are wrong and have been telling lies all these years. Meaning that the bloodtraitors aren't wrong and that it's better to be a bloodtraitor," says Sirius as he reaches over to grab Regulus' hand.

Shaula continues on from Sirius, "However, we can't allow the other adult purebloods to know we're bloodtraitors. If they do find out, it means bad things to us could happen." Regulus shot a panicked look up at Shaula when she said that. She quickly continued to speak, trying to stop Regulus from panicking.

"But, no matter what, Sirius and I will protect you. I also have no doubt that Kreacher will keep you safe as well. We're not going to let the purebloods know," She sent him a reassuring look, moving her hand to hold his other, so both twins held one of Regulus' hands each. "This is going to be our secret. When we are old enough, we are going to leave this house. We will find a new home. You, me, Sirius and Kreacher."

Sirius shot her a look of betrayal, not wanting Kreacher to come with them, wherever they go. She gave back a steely look of her own, preventing her elder brother from saying another that could upset their younger brother. Regulus had an odd attachment to the house-elf who had practically raised them.

"Where would we go?" Regulus asked.

"Wherever we need to go, to be safe and happy," replied Shaula. The trio sat in more easy and comfortable silence for a while, allowing the words said that evening to sink in. Regulus moves out of the embrace and stands up and begins to head towards the door before stopping and turning back and asking,

"Why... Why are you so fixed on trying to get us all out of Grimmauld Place?"

Shaula doesn't even hesitate when she answers.

"Because you're my brothers. We're meant to stick together: help each other out. Through any problem."

She smiles at them both, earning a smile back from both and Regulus leaves this time. After closing the door behind him, Sirius turns to Shaula.

"I'm... sorry for getting angry."

Shaula crawls over on the bed and wraps her arms around his shoulders, Sirius wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay. To be honest I made all of what I said at dinner up on the spot. I'm surprised they honestly bought it." She grins at her brother, who barks out a laugh at his sister, not at all surprised that she had made it all up in her head in seconds.

"You honestly are a Ravenclaw, aren't you? Super smart to create such a cunning plan in your head in only a few seconds. This'll be the greatest prank on our family ever played I bet." Sirius grins back at her and tightens his hold on her.

"Prank?"

"Yeah, they aren't going to see us leaving them ever. When we do, they're going to be so mad, they'll be sending out search parties to look for us while we relax in our new home away from them. I can't wait." His wolfish grin while he speaks gives Shaula a warmth in her chest and allows a soft smile to grow on her face.

She only hoped that search parties were the only things sent out for them and not death eaters sent to torture or kill them instead.

 **A/N: So I'm a filthy liar and didn't update weekly. I'd like to thank the most recent guest reviewer 'Fire and Ice' for their review as it made me feel guiltier then I was before for not updating and made me finish this chapter. Whilst I won't promise weekly updates now, I will promise to keep updating this story. If I am to ever stop writing this story, I will let you all know. But I am 100% continuing this story.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen - Pick 'n' Mix

Pick 'n' Mix and Valentines Day

The rest of Yule passed uneventfully for the Black siblings, trying to stay in their parents good graces whilst Shaula slowly teaches Regulus and Sirius abut muggles and muggleborns. Slowly, Shaula began replacing the poisonous teachings that had been ingrained into her younger brother, who began to question everything that he once knew.

When the holidays had come to an end, Shaula and Sirius promised to write to Regulus every week before boarding the train and splitting up to find their friends. It took Shaula a few minutes of searching before she found Pandora sat in a compartment by herself reading a book.

"Hi Pan, how was Yule? Get anything exciting?" asked Shaula as she walked into the compartment and put away her trunk.

The blonde placed her bookmark into her book and closed it as she answered, "It was amazing, we went to New Zealand for the holidays and the sites were fantastic. Did you know that the wizards over there are more connected to nature than wands?"

"Connected to nature?" Shaula responded before the pair went into an in-depth discussion about the connections between nature and magic. They had been so deep into the discussion that they hadn't noticed Lily knock on the door and enter with Severus following behind her.

"HELLO."

The two Ravenclaws swung their heads around, surprised by the redheads arrival and yell whilst Severus just gave a slight sigh at his friends behaviour.

"Hello Lily, Severus. How was Yule for you both?" asked Pandora as she offered them a smile and moved up on the bench, allowing Lily to sit next to her. Severus sat next to Shaula, offering her a polite nod.

"Christmas was good, it was really good to see my parents again. I've never been away from them for this long before," said Lily. She dug around in a little bag that Shaula hadn't noticed before, before Lily pulled out four pink and white striped bulging baggies.

"I brought some pick 'n' mix sweets for us to enjoy on the train. I know you guys are purebloods so you probably haven't tried them before, so I wanted to get you guys these." The red haired girl passes out the little baggies to everyone and Shaula immediately opened hers, excited to eat her once loved sweets that she hadn't had since her previous life. She hoped there were some gummy bears in the bag or she promised herself she would start crying.

Pandora pulled out a jelly bean and held it up, "I didn't know muggles had Bertie Botts beans as well." Lily giggled and Severus gave a small smile at the girls lack of knowledge. For a girl who loved to learn as much as possible (mainly regarding magical creatures, charms and potions), the two muggle raised children found it quite funny and slightly sad that the two purebloods didn't know much about the muggle world.

"They are Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, they are just called jelly beans. There's not as many flavours but I promise none are a horrible flavour like vomit or earwax," explained Lily and Pandora looked at the orange bean in her hand in wonder.

Shaula left the three to their bean conversation as she searched through her baggie for some gummy bears and eventually found them at the very bottom hidden under the strawberry gummy sweets. Carefully picking out as many as she could without letting the other sweets fall out, she held a total of 7 tiny bears in her palm.

"Those are called gummy bears Shaula, Lily likes to bite their heads off. She's quite morbid if you hadn't noticed," joked Severus as he noticed the Black sister gazing at the bears. Lily turned and gave a playful glare at her friend.

"I only bite their heads off so that they wont suffer when I eat them,"

"They can feel pain?"asked Pandora as she prodded one of the bears and Shaula clenched them in her hand and moved them away from blonde's hand, determined to let any of the bears to go waste and slowly starts to eat them, savouring the fruity, sweet taste they gave.

Lily laughed, "No they don't feel pain, its a joke a lot of muggles make. Some like to eat the bodies first or the heads and like to defend themselves by saying its to make the bears suffering end quickly."

The blonde slowly nodded, not entirely understanding but quickly goes back to riffling through her baggie.

This is how the four continue the rest of their train journey, eating the pick 'n' mix sweets and Lily and Severus sometimes explaining what each sweet was. They only stopped when they had to change into their uniforms and Severus had left to change in the toilets and was soon back and the four having fun with their sweets once more.

Time seemed to go by quickly after this, January coming and going and nothing of significance happening within the school. Shaula continued her studies with Pandora, Lily and Severus. The four Marauders pulling some pranks throughout the school but nothing huge.

Valentines day soon comes and it was obvious leading up to the day that many of the older students were anxious and Shaula had witnessed at least half a dozen students giving others either some chocolates or flowers or whatever. Shaula honestly couldn't stand the idea of dating someone at the moment, she found the notion incredibly disturbing. If Shaula was to be totally honest with herself, she was incredibly confused when it came to both age and sexuality regarding relationships.

In her previous life as Chloe, she had known for certain that she preferred women but had been unsure whether she liked men romantically. Sure she found them attractive, but she just wasn't sure if she could ever actually be in a relationship with one. If that wasn't the only problem she had having a relationship with someone, she now had to deal with age as well. She was 19 when she died, but was now 12 years old. So that made her 31 yearsol mentally. However Shaula felt like she was a separate person from Chloe. That she was Shaula and that Chloe was someone else that she just happened to share memories with. So was she really 12 years old?

Either way, Shaula decided that physically it didn't matter at the moment. She was only in her first year at Hogwarts and had plenty of time to deal with romance. That's if she ever decided to even date anyway.

James however, had decided that he was going to ask out Lily for the first time. After months of trying to get her attention through pranks or 'pranks' (which both Lily and Shaula called tormenting the Slytherins but whatever), James felt he was ready to finally ask the red haired girl out. He made a huge plan with his best friends of what was going happen. Shaula had no idea what the plan was and only knew there was a plan because Sirius accidentally let it slip to her once and begged her not to mention it to Lily. She agreed, with a promise that she could ask one favour from Sirius with no questions asked, whenever she wanted.

The 14th of February finally arrived and everyone was in a happy mood, Shaula and Pandora were sat with the Gryffindors for Breakfast. The pair were sat with Lily and her dorm mates Dorcas Meadows, Mary McDonald, Jasmine Iswood and Sachiko Kurosaki. Jasmine was probably Shaula's favourite out of Lily's dorm mates if she had to choose, simply because she was the politest and most intelligent of the lot.

The group of girls were chatting, not noticing when the four boys, until a bouquet of lilies sat on Lily's lap, startling the poor girl. They all sat in silence whilst she slowly picked them up and examined them, before sneezing.

"I can't stand flowers. They make my hay fever awful," said Lily as she placed them in the centre of the table, away from her.

Shaula giggles under her breath as she looks over at James, who only stares at her with shock at how dismal Lily reacted. She could only assume this was the start of a long day for her friends.

A long day it was too, little notes were sent to Lily who either didn't see or just glanced at briefly, pulling a confused face before throwing the notes into a bin. James had even had an owl deliver her a small wrapped up gift during lunch, to which she looked at confused as well.

"Is it someone's birthday?"

Shaula couldn't help but laugh at how oblivious her friend was. Many people from her previous had often said that Harry had gotten his obliviousness from his father, but apparently it had actually came from his mother instead. The young girl couldn't help but laugh even more when she saw the poor Potter bash his head into the table at Lily's question.

It wasn't until dinner that James had finally had enough and stood on top of the Gryffindor table and turned to a surprised Lily.

"LILY EVANS WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Everyone just turned at the bright red girl who could only flush in embarrassment at the boys actions.

"MR POTTER!"

Heads swivelled to see Professor McGonagall marching her way down the aisle of tables towards James. He could only gulp in nervousness from the furious look on her face before he hopped off the table and ran for it out of the room with Professor McGonagall on his tail.

Laughter echoed around the room at the pairs actions as the girls gushed around Lily about James' proposal. Shaula made her way over to the lions table and looked at the fuming girl and all she could do was smile.

She had watched all day at how James' plans didn't work. Shaula could see Sirius howling with laughter along with Remus and Peter. The four boys were a funny group and Shaula desperately hoped that she could keep this happiness going forever.

 **A/N: I can only apologise at the very delayed update. I remember when I put on my profile that I was going to update on New Years. It is now September. That is quite a long time since New Years. This chapter has not been edited. At all. I have literally just typed this and uploaded this. I just want this out and try to get this school year over because nothing is happening in this school year and I WANT ACTION!**

 **If anyone would like to beta my story than please let me know.**

 **I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who reads and still reads this story and who favourites, follows and reviews. Thank you so much.**


End file.
